Equestria's False Saiyan
by Denchik
Summary: During the battle against Son Goku, Goku Black and Future Zamasu anger Goku too much, which leads him to doing something different, defeating Goku Black. What will all of Equestria do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

 **-Dragon Ball Super, Planet Earth-**

In a desolated world, stood 3 beings. One of which was pinned against a wall by one of his enemies, whilst the other one stood behind the being that was pinning down the other one, smirking

"So, where do I start?" asked the being that stood behind the being that was holding the other one. He had pointy rose hair which stood up, wore a black and grey gi which was tied together by a red belt, a yellow and green earring on his left ear, and had a very similar body to the being that was pinned. If you haven't guessed yet, the being was Goku Black.

"Let's see... How about starting from after you collected the Super Dragon Balls, whilst using the time ring?" asked the stabbed being. He had pale green skin, pointy ears, white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long sleeved shirt under a grey and yellow coat, a light blue sash, dark blue baggy pants and white boots. This was Zamasu, Future Zamasu to be precise.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Zamasu stood with his hands raised in the air._ ** _"Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty please!"_** _shouted Zamasu. Then, the 7 Super Dragon Balls began glowing, and out of them emerged a colossal golden dragon with crimson eyes and very large wings._

 _"Exchange my body with Son Goku's!" Wished Zamasu. After which, the dragon's eyes began glowing red, and Zamasu then began glowing yellow. When the glowing died down, he then had the body of Son Goku. "Goku?" Pondered Zamasu. "I now have the body of son Goku!" smirked the Kaioshin._

 _ **-Earth-**_

 _While Zamasu was wishing to exchange bodies with Son Goku, the said saiyan was plowing the fields near his house whilst his son, Goten, was sitting on a stump and drawing something on a piece of paper. "Whew, all done!" grinned the saiyan, while throwing his hoe to the side._

 _When suddenly, he began glowing yellow. After the glow stopped, he now had the body of Zamasu. "Huh?" said Goku, when he noticed that his hands turned pale green. "Dad!" shouted Goten, noticing the sudden change in his father's appearance._

 _"Don't worry dad, I'm gonna get mom!" shouted Goten, flying off towards the house in which his mother resided. Goku nodded, and began examining his body. "What... What the heck happened to be?" exclaimed Goku. "Look!" shouted Goten, pointing at his dad, whilst carrying his mother._

 _"Go- Goku?..." asked Chi Chi, bewildered. "I told you! He suddenly became like that!" said Goten, wearing a very worried expression on his face. He then set his mother down on the ground. She then ran up to Goku, and began examining him closer._

 _"Why? What happened? Are you really Goku?" asked Chi Chi, not believing in what she is seeing. "I'm Goku, I really am!" said Goku, hoping that his wife will believe him._

 _"You're only son Goku from the heart, to be exact." said a voice behind them. When they turned around, they saw Zamasu in Goku's body, still wearing his old clothing. "Goku!" "Dad!" said Chi Chi and Goten simultaneously._

 _"You! That's my face!" said a bewildered Goku. Zamasu, never dropping his smirk, raised his hand and made a ki blade._

 ** _*Flashback End*_**

"Then, he took your life, **like this.** " Said Future Zamasu, when suddenly, Goku felt a large amount of pain in his stomach. He looked down, and saw that he had been stabbed by Goku Black's ki blade, which went through Future Zamasu's stomach.

Goku began screaming from the pain that he was experiencing. He then grabbed the ki blade, and looked both of his enemies straight in the eye. "You bastards, what the hell did you do to Goten and Chi Chi?!" asked Goku, in an angry and demanding demeanor.

"I'm already stabbing you, see?" coyly asked Black Goku, driving the ki blade deeper in to Goku's stomach, making the saiyan scream from the pain yet again. "I killed you, in front of your wife and child..." Explained Goku Black. "And then..." said Goku Black, tilting his head to the side and smirking.

Son Goku then felt his rage build up inside him even further. "You bastard!" cursed Goku, whilst gritting his teeth. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" shouted Goku, flaring his ki. The rage that he was experiencing gave him a tremendous power boost. He effortlessly broke Goku Black's ki blade and pushed away Zamasu and Black.

"You... You stole my body... And even killed Chi Chi and Goten... I'm pissed now! I'M VERY FURIOUS NOW! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Shouted Goku, while powering up. Future Zamasu was forced to shield his face with his arms, while Black Goku began wearing a happy expression on his face.

Goku then rushed at Goku Black with speed that could only match the speed that he demonstrated in the fight against hit whilst using his kaioken. He flew past Future Zamasu, who couldn't even see him move, and threw a powerful punch at Goku Black. Goku Black barely managed to raise his arms to block the punch.

After the punch connected, Goku followed up by more punches that were directed towards Goku Black. He blocked all of them and flew up in to the air. Goku saw this, and began following Goku Black. The saiyan began his barrage of attacks yet again, with Goku Black blocking all of them and counter attacking, but missing all of his thrown attacks.

When suddenly, one of Goku's punches connected, which sent Goku Black in to a building. Future Zamasu then appeared behind Goku and threw a charged up ki blast, which Goku deflected easily. He then flew behind Future Zamasu, and punched Future Zamasu's back, sending him flying down to the ground.

"Your Immortal body is nothing!" Shouted Goku. He then began to shoot many ki blasts at Zamasu, hurting the immortal Kaioshin and tearing up his clothing. Goku stopped his barrage of ki blasts when he saw Goku Black recover from his punch. The saiyan then clenched his fists, and began emitting a dark crimson aura.

Vegeta saw this, and went wide- eyed. "He's using the kaioken!" exclaimed Vegeta. "KAIOKEN… TIMES TEEEEEN!" shouted Goku. Goku Black then flew towards Goku, and threw a punch at the saiyan. Goku easily dodged the punch, and countered with a punch of his own. It connected with Goku Black's nose, breaking it upon contact.

He then followed up by throwing a powerful punch at Goku Black's torso, breaking some of his ribs after it had connected. Goku Black began smirking from the pain that he was experiencing. Goku then kneed the false saiyan in the stomach, with the sheer force forcing Goku Black to cough up blood from his mouth.

"KAA…MEEE…HAA…MEE… **HA!** " shouted Goku, after cupping his hands together and releasing the strongest Kamehameha wave in his life. It connected with Goku Black, and began forcing him back. _'I can't stop this!'_ Panicked Goku Black. He felt himself losing his Super Saiyan Rose transformation. The sheer force that the Kamehameha emitted managed to open multiple holes, which lead to other dimensions.

A dimensional rift opened behind the heavily wounded Goku Black, which he went in to. Goku stopped the Kamehameha wave, and dropped his kaioken. Future Zamasu got up on his feet, and began searching for Goku Black. _'Where did he go? Is he dead?!_ ' thought Future Zamasu.

He looked up and saw Goku panting heavily. He then began gritting his teeth and glaring daggers at Son Goku. He rushed at Son Goku, ready to throw a kick. "You will pay for this!" Shouted Future Zamasu, which resulted in him getting backhanded by Goku…  
 **  
-Equestria-**

" **You still don't have the sixth element. The spark didn't work!"** stated Nightmare Moon. "But it did… A different kind of spark!" began Twilight Sparkle. She then turned around to face her new friends, smiling. "I felt it the very moment I realised how happy I was to hear you… To see you… How much I care about you… The spark ignited inside me, when I realized that you all… Are my friends!" said Twilight, facing Nightmare Moon again.

When suddenly, the sixth element of harmony, magic, appeared above Twilight. After which, a portal opened not too far from the mane 6 and Nightmare Moon. Out of it came out the Kamehameha wave and Goku Black. The Kamehameha Wave broke through the ceiling, and still kept going.

Goku Black barely moved out of the Wave's epicentre, and began clutching his chest. "Not bad…" Smirked Goku Black. He then saw the portal closing, and began quickly flying towards it. The portal closed, and he couldn't make it in time. He then began examining his surroundings, and found 6 ponies who were about up to his waist, and one big pony who was almost as tall as he is.

"What in tarnation was that? And what are you?" Asked Applejack, staring and examining the wounded and scorched being in front of her. **"Art thou a human?"** asked Nightmare Moon, also examining Goku Black. Goku Black then glared at Nightmare moon, and made another ki blade. "You're going to pay for comparing me to **FILTH!** " shouted Goku Black, as he dashed towards Nightmare Moon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First impression**

 **-My little pony-**

Nightmare Moon saw the wounded and scorched creature lunge at her with a flat, pink blade that was coming out of his arm and hand. He was moving at a speed that she could barely follow. She barely had the time to materialize in to mist that resembled a cosmic cloud before his attack could hit her.

When Goku Black saw that Nightmare Moon became intangible, he smirked. "Come out. I know that you can't hide forever!" he taunted. He then saw the mist moving to a different place and suddenly stopping. The mist began reforming in to the dark blue alicorn once again. Said alicorn had a rather smug expression on her face.

" **I shall admit this, creature, thou art quaint stout. Alloweth's seeth how thee handleth this".** Nightmare Moon said, whilst aiming at Goku Black to shoot a magic beam out of her horn. The mane 6 recognized what she was doing, and began worrying slightly for the stranger.

"Watch out!" shouted Twilight sparkle. Goku Black turned around and saw the source of the voice. He glared at the purple unicorn, raised his arm, and shot a small ki blast at Twilight. Rainbow Dash flew towards Twilight and moved her out of the way, barely avoiding the ki blast herself. The orb hit one of the Old Castle's walls and exploded upon impact.

"Silence, _mortal._ You six are next." Said Goku Black, while looking at the mane 6. The mane 6 looked at Goku Black with shocked expressions, which made his smirk grow. He turned around to face Nightmare Moon, but got hit with the beam that she has been charging up. It hit him square in the chest where his broken ribs were, which made him grunt.

 _'I didn't even sense it… Do these creatures even use KI?'_ Wondered Goku Black. He raised his arm, shot a ki blast at the beam, and began pushing it back. The mane 6's mouths were agape from Goku Black's performance. Not only did he brush off Nightmare Moon's charged up attack, but he began pushing it back with a small blast!

"Girls." Whispered Twilight, catching her friends' attention. "This new creature seems to be as powerful as Nightmare Moon." Started Twilight. "And also as mean as her!" added Pinkie Pie, with the others nodding in agreement.

"I suggest we use the elements of harmony when they are close to each other, so that they can both be hit by them. When I say now, we use them." Explained Twilight. "Darling, how do you propose we should go about this?" asked Rarity, while eyeing and judging Black's attire.

"I say, when one of them is down, and the other one begins bragging that they won, we use them." Proposed Rainbow Dash. "Alright, let's wait." Said Twilight Sparkle.

 **"What?! HOW?!"** exclaimed Nightmare Moon when she felt her beam get pushed back. She moved out of the way, and dodged the ki blast. It connected with another wall, this time behind Nightmare Moon.

 _ **'Wh're didst yond hairless ape wend?'**_ Thought Nightmare Moon, whilst searching for Black. She then got sent flying from experiencing a sharp pain in her side. She caught herself and began grunting from the pain. She then saw Black appear in front of her, and punch her in the muzzle.

Nightmare Moon began falling towards the hard floor from the force of the punch. She crashed on the floor, which resulted in the appearance of a rather huge crater. She began shakily getting up, and felt some blood run down her muzzle.

 **"Prepost'rous! how can someone liketh thee did beat me?!"** exclaimed Nightmare Moon whilst giving Black a hard glare. In return, Black just smirked and completely disappeared out of everyone's sight.

He appeared behind the black alicorn and threw a ki blast at her. It connected with Nightmare Moon, which resulted in a big explosion. She got flung out of the epicenter of it and in to a wall. The dark blue alicorn crashed in to the wall, making a deep imprint of her body. After a few seconds, she fell from the imprint and on to the hard floor.

"Huh… You're still conscious… I applaud you, creature." Said Goku Black, walking towards the semi conscious Nightmare Moon whilst clapping. He raised his hand that had the ki blade, and grinned.

"Girls, now!" said Twilight Sparkle. The broken orbs began spinning around the mane 6 (minus Twilight Sparkle), and formed gem-studded necklaces that linked themselves around the ponies' necks, while Twilight's turned in to a tiara. They came closer to each other, and began emitting a very bright white light. They unleashed a rainbow coloured beam at the villains in front of them, splitting it in to 2 beams when the beam itself was close.

Goku Black crouched near Nightmare Moon, and began bringing down the ki blade on her. "Say goodbye!" shouted Goku Black, when suddenly, he stumbled forward and got engulfed by a rainbow beam.

 **"No! NOOOOOOO!"** shouted Nightmare Moon after getting surrounded by the attack from the elements of harmony. After she got surrounded by the attack, it turned in to a vortex, and began purifying her.

Goku Black took the attack head on, and got up from his crouching position. He turned around and saw the source of the attack. Frowning, he flew towards the mane 6 and landed in front of them.

"I asked you mortals not to interfere!" said Goku Black, visibly angry. The mane 6 opened their eyes, which were white now, and looked at Goku Black with shock yet again.

"H-how?" stuttered Twilight Sparkle, surprised that the elements didn't work. He then extended his arms towards the mane 6, and launched a kiai at them, making them break their concentration and cancel the blast. All of them fell down on the ground with a loud _'Thud'._

Goku Black then began coughing, and noticed that he has coughed up some blood. He also took a closer look at the mane 6, and noticed that his vision began to get blurry.

 _'The injuries that Son Goku has inflicted upon me are starting their toll on the body. I need to finish these creatures quickly.'_ Thought Goku Black, before turning back to Nightmare Moon.

To Goku Black's surprise, instead of an unconscious dark blue alicorn, with mist instead of a tail and crest, light blue helmet that resembled a short haircut, fangs and blue eyes with cat like irises he saw an unconscious alicorn that was smaller than nightmare moon, had a light blue crest and tail and purple-blue fur.

He raised his hand, and shot a ki blast yet again, this time at the unconscious Luna. It connected with her, and made a pretty huge explosion. Goku Black then smirked and began enjoying the expressions on the ponies' faces.

"Y-you killed her." Said Twilight Sparkle, bewildered. Goku Black nodded, and began walking towards the group of ponies.

"You monster!" said Rainbow Dash, gritting her teeth. "How can you do something like this?!" asked the blue Pegasus while pointing her hoof at the approaching saiyan.

"It's a simple concept that you mortals wouldn't understand. I want to create a utopia, where there will be no mortal life. To fix the mistakes that the gods have made, I want to kill all mortal life on this planet, this galaxy, this universe… **THIS TIMELINE!"** said Goku Black, bursting in to maniacal laughter **.**

"And you know what the best part is? After I'm done with this timeline, I shall just go to the next one… and the next one… eventually cleansing the whole multiverse from mortals!" explained Goku Black.

"You don't seem tough enough to take on the whole universe." Said Rainbow Dash, glaring at Black.

"Ah, but you see, I was using nowhere near my true power. I'm also a bit wounded from my previous battle with mortals, who, unfortunately, managed to rival and surpass my strength." Said Goku Black, not revealing how wounded he actually is.

"I have a preposition for all of you." Began Goku Black.

"You can either become my underlings, attain power that you have never seen before or imagined could exist, or you can die right here, by my hands." Proposed Goku Black, folding his arms.

"I'll pass" immediately said Rainbow Dash, her glare never leaving Goku Black.

"Sorry _,darling,_ but I'm with Rainbow Dash." Said Rarity.

"Who the hay do you think we are? We'll never join you!" said Applejack, stomping her hoof.

"I-I will never j-join you…" said Fluttershy, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm not joining you, mister." Exclaimed Pinkie Pie while shaking her head.

"I'm with them. I'd rather die defending Equestria, and the universe in this case, rather than allying myself with you. You're the most evil creature I've ever seen, and you need to be stopped! By what means, I don't know, but we'll try!" said Twilight Sparkle, shaking her hoof in front of her.

"Very well then. It's your loss." Said Goku Black, walking towards the mane 6. The mane 6 took their fighting stances, ready for what ever Goku Black will dish out at them.

"Halt!" said a voice behind Goku Black…

'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Success**

 **-Equestria, the Old Castle-**

"Halt!" called out a voice behind Goku Black and the group of ponies. The false saiyan turned around and witnessed another pony standing in front of him. Said pony raised a protective barrier around herself and the unconscious pony, which managed to endure his ki blast.

"Who are you?" inquired Goku Black. He began inspecting the pony before him. He noticed that the pony happens to be as tall as the one he has faced a couple of minutes ago. He also noticed how different the new pony is compared to the one who assume he was a human.

The mare in front of him had snowy white coat with a slightly pink tinge, a shining tail and mane that consists of violet, azure, green and cyan colours, wings, violet eyes, a long, straight, spiraling white horn, a gold crown and necklace, with both having a violet gem encrusted in to them.

"Princess Celestia…" gasped Twilight Sparkle. She then lightly bowed her head in respect, with her friends following suit. A while light began consuming the comatose pony, slowly dissipating as the time went by. After a few moments, the pony completely disappeared.

 _'Twilight Sparkle and your new friends, I need you to listen very carefully. Go back to the library and find a reformation spell. Don't worry about me, I will hold him off.'_ Said Princess Celestia telepathically, which was heard by the mane 6. The ponies raised their heads and gave Princess Celestia a bewildered look.

 _'Don't worry about my sister. I teleported her to my castle… What are you six waiting for? This is a being we can't beat by using raw force, even in his current state!'_ stated Princess Celestia. The mane 6, whilst wearing a surprised expression on their faces, nodded and began running towards the library.

"Where do you think you're going?" inquired Goku Black of the mane 6, speeding towards them with the intent of finishing them off. Princess Celestia witnessed Goku Black flying towards her ponies and took action immediately. Her horn began glowing, which made Goku Black slow down, and eventually, freeze in mid air.

"You think that you can just come here, threaten and attempt to kill my ponies, my sister and all of the inhabitants of this planet? Not while I'm around!" exclaimed Princess Celestia. Her horn began glowing again, this time, making Goku Black slam in to the stone floor with a lot of force.

Goku Black tried to move his limbs and whole body, but had a lot of difficulty doing so. He put two of his fingers on his forehead, and began charging ki blasts, that he will shoot from his eyes. The false saiyan used instant transmission, and appeared behind Celestia.

He shot the ki blasts from his eyes, only for them to be countered by a barrier that Celestia put up behind her. Princess Celestia responded by kicking Goku Black in the chest with her back hooves, sending him back from the force of the kick. He broke through one of the castle's walls and crashed in to a tree.

After knocking down the tree upon impact, Goku Black shakily got up and coughed up some more blood. He looked at the now approaching Princess Celestia. He flew towards Princess Celestia and aimed a punch at her muzzle. She dodged it and launched a magic beam from her horn at Goku Black.

The false saiyan slapped it away and countered with a powerful kick. The kick connected with the mare's back and sent her flying in to the air. She caught herself, and immobilized Goku Black yet again. She threw him in to the ground ,this time with more force and began charging up a powerful magic beam…

 **-Equestria, the mane 6-**

The ponies ran and flew through the Everfree Forest back to Ponyville as fast as they could, passing through the bridge and the river (with the help of the sea serpent yet again). After a few minutes of rushing for the library, they finally made it there.

Twilight opened the door and rain in to the library. Her horn began glowing, making some of the books get enveloped in a purple aura. She then began bringing them closer to her face and looking through the pages, searching for the required spell.

' _Where is it… Where is it?'_ thought Twilight Sparkle, having very little luck in finding the reformation spell. She puts the book that she had back in it's place and went for the next one, then the next one… then the next one…

Seeing Twilight struggle with finding the spell, the other ponies began searching for it too. Pinkie Pie looked around and smiled. She then walked up to a bookcase, took out one book, opened it and brought it to Twilight.

"Found it!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, showing Twilight Sparkle the book. She then went wide eyed, surprised that Pinkie Pie found the spell so quickly. She read the information on how to perform it and smiled.

"Alright girls, let's go back. We have a baddie to reform!" said Twilight Sparkle cheerfully, whilst walking out of the library. The other mares followed her out of the library, beginning to run and fly through the Everfree forest once again…

 **-Equestria, the Old Castle-**

Princess Celestia unleashed the beam that she has been charging up. The false saiyan raised his head and saw the upcoming attack. He then tried to bring up his fingers to use instant transmission, but to no avail…

' _I haven't used this technique in a while… Here goes nothing'_ thought Goku Black. He concentrated really hard and managed to use instantaneous movement, thus evading the attack. The attack connected with the place where Goku Black used to reside, creating an explosion afterwards.

' _That should have dealt some damage…'_ thought Princess Celestia, examining the explosion. She then heard laughing behind her, and saw the false saiyan, hovering without difficulty and unaffected by the magic beam.

"Not too bad, creature. But I refuse to get killed by mortals." Said Goku Black, staring in to Celestia's eyes. The mare stared back in to his eyes, frowning.

"Why do you hate mortals this much? What have they done to you?!" said Princess Celestia, demanding an answer, to which Goku Black just smiled.

"You see, mortal, I want to cleanse each and every planet of your kind, due to them destroying the planet's beauty. Take _humans_ , for example. As long as they exist, or any race that's similar to them for that matter, there will be no peace in the universe" calmly explained Goku Black.

"There exist races that are peaceful and don't destroy the planet's beauty! The population of this planet is relatively peaceful. Sure, some ponies can be jerks, but it's not worth destroying a whole race over that!" shouted Celestia.

"I wish I could believe that, but alas, I can't." said Goku Black. He absolutely disappears from Celestia's point of view, surprising the princess.

He appeared in front of her and threw a punch aimed at her muzzle. This time, it connected and sent Celestia back. The false saiyan didn't stop there. He followed up his successful punch with a barrage of attacks.

The princess is barely managing to dodge the punches and kicks that Goku Black is throwing at her. Some managed to hit her, damaging the mare greatly. She then saw an opening,

Her horn began glowing, sending a lightning bolt at the false saiyan afterwards. It connected, dazing Goku Black momentarily. Her horn began glowing yet again, but this time with a more vicious, crimson red aura.

She threw one of her hooves at Goku Black, with the hit connecting and forcing the false saiyan to stumble backwards in mid air. While he was distracted, she turned around and kicked Goku Black with her back hooves yet again, connecting with his face this time around.

This sent Goku Black flying towards the ground. He crashed in to the hard soil with his back, creating a pretty huge crater afterwards. He began getting up, but found the task at hand more difficult to complete than last time…

"Princess Celestia!" shouted Twilight Sparkle, seeing her teacher in the air. The princess had a few bruises and cuts, but otherwise was relatively unharmed. She turned around and saw her student with her friends.

"Get ready to use it!" shouted Princess Celestia. Twilight's horn began glowing, showing that she has begun doing so. Goku Black dashed out of the crater and flew towards Princess Celestia with an extended arm, pointing the ki blade at her.

The false saiyan managed to stab the princess, but didn't hit any vital organs in the process. Princess Celestia shouted from the pain that she is now experiencing.

"You dropped your guard." Said Goku Black. He then threw a kick at her, but stopped. The Princess immobilized him again, sending his body towards the ground near the mane 6 afterwards.

After which he landed on his chest, with the princess following suit, bringing down her front hooves on his back. Some more blood escaped the false saiyan's mouth, impairing his vision further.

"Twilight, now's the time!" said Princess Celestia, grunting. Twilight nodded, with her horn starting to glow even stronger. Goku Black's body got enveloped in a light green aura, confusing the saiyan at first. He then began attempting to thrash wildly, feeling his mind getting attacked.

"Let… Go of me!" demanded Goku Black, attempting to move his body, but having no success. He tried using instantaneous movement, but wasn't successful, due to him being weaker and having a lack of concentration.

He looked at Twilight Sparkle and saw her casting the spell. He began charging up a ki blast to shoot from his eyes yet again. Princess Celestia noticed this and put a hoof on his head, forcing him to stop charging the ki blast.

"Done." Said Twilight Sparkle. The pain that Goku Black was experiencing slowly began to fade away. He also felt Celestia's magic on him getting weaker, most likely due to the wound that he has managed to inflict on her.

He elbowed Celestia in the stomach, which broke her concentration. He then quickly got up whilst gritting his teeth and began assaulting Celestia yet again.

Rainbow Dash flew up in to the air a bit, lunging towards Goku Black afterwards. She punched Goku Black's back, making him loose his footing. He missed a few attacks that he threw at Celestia and began focusing on Rainbow Dash.

Before he could turn around to face her, she kicked him in the head with one of her back hooves, making the false saiyan fall on his back yet again. He began getting up, but fell on one knee afterwards.

He began panting heavily, his vision turning even blurrier and darker. He looked at the mane 6 and the princess. Scowling, he used his last reserves to attempt to get up on both feet, but to no avail.

 _'I've exhausted this body too much… I've… Lost…'_ Thought Goku Black, whilst slowly losing consciousness.

 _'What is this new feeling… Is it… Guilt? What have the ponies done to me?!'_ questioned Goku Black.

"Damn you… mortals…" said Goku Black, before closing his eyes and falling to the ground, unconscious. Princess Celestia saw this, and sighed.

"Good job everypony. We beat him…" Said Princess Celestia, walking towards the mane 6. Twilight ran up to her teacher and began nuzzling against her, careful not to touch her stab wound.

"Princess, are you going to be alright?" asked Twilight Sparkle, examining the wound that Goku Black managed to inflict, to which the princess nodded.

"What do we do with him?" asked Rarity, pointing at the unconscious saiyan. The ponies (minus Twilight Sparkle and Celestia) put their hooves to their chins and began deciding, what to do with Goku Black.

"How about we banish him to the moon?" suggested Rainbow Dash. Rarity and Applejack agreed, albeit hesitantly, with the Pegasus, whilst Fluttershy, Celestia, Twilight and Pinkie Pie objected.

"I uhm… S-say we spare him… I think h-he's just misunderstood and someone or something did something bad to him. A-also, Twi did cast a reformation spell on him" said Fluttershy, getting a weird look from Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy, even with the reformation spell he attacked and tried to kill Celestia!" said Rainbow Dash.

"The reformation spell's effects take some time, Rainbow Dash. They're not istant…" explained Twilight Sparkle.

"Alright, it's settled. Girls, take him to the hospital. I need to be back at the castle to raise the sun." said Celestia. She then got enveloped in a white light and teleported to her castle…


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's note*  
So, due to some requests, I shall post a version of this fanfic with Goku Black paired up with somepony on Fimfiction. This version will not have Goku Black paired up with somepony.  
*Author's note end***

 **Chapter 4: Reunions**

 **-Equestria, Canterlot Castle-**

Princess Celestia appeared in her room. She turned right and saw Luna, who was laying on her bed, still unconscious. Sighing, she began casting a healing spell on herself and her sister, making her horn glow pink as a side effect. They have both attained a pink aura, which began healing their bodies, removing the bruises, scrapes, gashes and cuts that were inflicted by the false saiyan.

The princess of the sun felt her deep stab wound slowly disappear, which lifted the burning pain that resided inside her, making her much happier afterwards. After a few minutes, both of them were fully healed. When this happened, Princess Celestia stopped casting the spell and began lightly panting afterwards.

 _'I underestimated the difficulty of casting the spell.'_ thought Princess Celestia, reflecting on how hard the healing spell was to cast. The Princess of the sun's horn began glowing yet again, but this time, the colour of the aura was yellow. Outside, however, the moon began lowering. After it went under the horizon of Equestria, the sun began rising, taking the moon's place.

After the sun took the moon's place, Celestia stopped casting the spell. She walked a closer to her unconscious little sister, lied down next to her, wrapped one of her hooves around her sister's body and began tearing up. It has been 1000 years since she banished her sister to the moon and now finally, she had her younger sister back!

 _'Oh Luna... I've missed you so much...'_ thought the princess of the sun whilst being on the verge of tears. Every day for one thousand years she wished that her sister was there, every day for one thousand years she dealt with the guilt of banishing her sister to the moon, every day she dealt with loneliness that she was enveloped in due to her having no one to speak to about the guilt she was experiencing from taking a very stupid action to 'defeat' Nightmare Moon.

 ***Flashback***

 _It has been almost 700 years since Luna was banished to the moon. Celestia was at her desk, doing paperwork, as per usual. Every day mainly consisted of raising the moon and sun, with a bit of paperwork here and there. Today was no ordinary day though. Today, was her sister's birthday._

 _Celestia finished signing the last paper with her pen, which she used her magic on to operate. She put the paper and pen away, left the desk and the room, sighing afterwards. She felt substantially sadder on this day than usual. She passed near some of the castle's guards and entered her room._

 _She entered her room and glanced at the portrait that was hanging on the wall of herself and her sister before she turned into Nightmare Moon. She slightly lowered her head in shame while her horn was glowing. A small, black crown, with 3 spikes, the middle one being much longer than the two other ones was levitating towards her. She put the front of item that reminded her of her against her forehead, sadly sighing afterwards._

 _"Happy birthday, dear sister... I'm sorry for being so stupid... and banishing you to the moon..." whispered the princess of the sun, starting to tear up. She really missed her younger sister and felt guilty for exiling her._

 _"I just hope that... Someday... We will meet again... Forgive me Luna..." whispered Princess Celestia, putting the crown back into it's place. She then sat on her bed and began sobbing uncontrollably..._

 ***Flashback end***

"You're finally back... Little sister!" exclaimed Princess Celestia, unable to hold back her tears anymore. She buried her muzzle in to Luna's side and began crying. This time, she cried not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. She hasn't been this happy during the last 1000 years of her life...

When suddenly, Luna's body slightly twitched. The princess of the sun noticed this and broke the hug while removing her head from her sister's side. She saw her sister slowly, but surely raising her head and opening her eyes.

 _'Where... am I?'_ thought the princess of the moon whilst surveying her surroundings. The memories of her time while being Nightmare Moon began coming back to hear, which made her disgusted with what she managed to become.

"Hello... Luna." said a familiar voice behind her. She turned her head around and saw her sister, smiling at her, with tears in her eyes. Luna went wide eyed and lowered her head in shame.

"It has been a thousand years since i've seen you, little sister. Time could put our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together Luna! Will you... accept my friendship and apology?" asked Princess Celestia, looking in to Luna's eyes pleadingly. The princess of the moon's eyes began tearing up, just like Celestia's. She nodded and hugged her older sister.

"Yes! I'm so sorry for what I've done! I've missed you so much big sister!" exclaimed Luna whilst breaking out into tears. Celestia returned the hug, with her smile getting wider afterwards.

"I've missed you too, Luna...".

 **-Equestria, EverFree forest-**

Twilight's horn began expelling a purple aura. Goku Black's unconscious body got covered in the same aura, which made him levitate a few feet off the ground. Twilight brought the unconscious false saiyan closer to the group and turned around.

"Girls, I'm going to carry him to the hospital. Can all of you keep an eye on him while we walk towards it?" asked Twilight, receiving multiple nods. They began making their way towards Ponyville's hospital through the EverFree forest. Rarity looked behind her and noticed that her tail was back!

"Oh wow, Rarity, it's so lovely!" complimented Fluttershy, motioning to her new necklace. Rarity thought the she was talking about her tail, which made her smile.

"I know! I will never part with it again!" exclaimed Rarity, swishing her tail back and forth.

"No, silly! I'm talking about your necklace! It looks like your cutie mark!" said Fluttershy, pointing at Rarity's necklace. The fashion adoring mare looked down and began examining her necklace. Indeed, it looked like her cutie mark!

"So does yours!" said Rarity whilst examining the shy mare's necklace. Fluttershy, like Rarity, looked down and also saw her necklace, smiling and gasping afterwards. The necklace had a gem with a pink butterfly on it.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" exclaimed Pinkie pie, whilst jumping around. Her necklace had a blue gem in the shape of a balloon on it.

"Aw yeah!" said Rainbow Dash, finding out that her necklace had a red gem in the shape of a lightning bolt. Applejack found out that her necklace had an orange gem in the shape of an apple. Twilight Sparkle, out of curiosity, inspected her tiara. It had a red gem in the shape of a star with 6 sides.

"Gee Twilight, i thought that you were spouting a lot of hooey. We really do represent the elements of harmony!" admitted smiled and nodded afterwards. She then turned around, looked at the unconscious body of Goku Black and went deep in thought.

"Girls... Do you truly think that this... being is as strong as he said he is?" asked Twilight. Some of the mares took a closer look at the false saiyan and also went deep in thought.

"Well, I don't know... He singlehandedly defeated Nightmare Moon and was about to kill her until we stepped in. He also gave Princess Celestia a run for her money and shrugged off the elements of harmony." said Applejack.

"He may be stronger than me, but he's certainly not faster than the fastest flier in Equestria!" boasted Rainbow Dash, which made the other ponies roll their eyes. They noticed that she sky was getting brighter. They looked up and saw that the sun was being raised.

 _'I sure hope that the princess made the right choice'_ thought Twilight Sparkle while looking at Goku Black. After a little while, they have finally made it to Ponyville's hospital. Upon entering it, they ran up to the front desk of the hospital, with Twilight Sparkle presenting the unconscious Goku Black to the medical receptionist afterwards.

 _'What happened to him?'_ thought the medical receptionist after witnessing the torn up and unconscious false saiyan. She left the reception desk and ran to the nearest gurney. She took it and began pushing it towards the mane 6. After it was close to them, she motioned Twilight to put Goku Black on the gurney. She levitated him towards it and eventually, put the false saiyan on it.

The medical receptionist began pushing the gurney towards the emergency room. After she was near it, she opened the door and brought him in. The doctor, who was at the emergency room that time, went wide eyed and got to work. The doctor nodded, which made the medical receptionist exit the emergency room. She made it towards the front desk, where the mane 6 were waiting for her.

"This should take a while. In the mean time, could you tell me what's his name and what is he?" asked the medical receptionist, taking a piece of paper and a pen. The group in front of her just looked at each other, due to not really knowing who or what he is.

"We... Don't know his name and we don't know what he is. We only know that he isn't a 'human'" said Twilight Sparkle, remembering how mad Goku Black got after Nightmare Moon called him one. The medical receptionist nodded and wrote down what Twilight said.

"Alright, thanks. Come back later today!" said the medical receptionist. The mane 6 nodded and exited Ponyville's Hospital. Twilight sighed and smiled.

"What a day. We defeated Nightmare Moon, brought back Celestia's sister and helped our princess defeat him." said Twilight Sparkle.

"You know what this calls for?! A PARTY!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

 ***About 1 hour later***

Everypony was awaiting Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's arrival to Ponyville. They noticed both of them arriving in a golden royal carriage, hauled by multiple pegai in armor. Upon their arrival, the inhabitants of Ponyville began cheering. Spike noticed Twilight finally come back. He ran up to her and hugged her.

Luna and Celestia got off the chariot. When both of them got closer to the group of ponies in front of them, they began bowing to them. Two pegasus fillies put a necklace that was made out of flowers on Luna's neck, surprising the princess of the moon.

However, during all of this, Twilight Sparkle wore a sad expression on her face. Princess Celestia noticed this and began making her way towards her student.

"Why so glum my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you could return to your studies in Canterlot?" asked Princess Celestia, which made Twilight Sparkle a bit sadder.

"That's... Just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends... I have to leave them." admitted the purple unicorn. Celestia, seeing the problem, never broke her happy expression.

"Spike, take a note please." asked Princess Celestia, to which Spike complied. He got a piece of paper and a feather with ink to write on it.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree, that the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship and she also must report her findings to me, from her new home, in Ponyville!" said Princess Celestia, which made Twilight's mood go up.

"Thank you Princess Celestia!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle. When suddenly, her friends enveloped her in a group hug, which she gladly returned. Every inhabitant of Ponyville began cheering for Twilight, very happy for the purple unicorn...


	5. Chapter 5: Reconnaisance

**Chapter 5: Reconnaisance**

 ***Author's note***

 **Changes start here. If you want to read a different version, go to fimfiction.**

 ***Author's note end***

 **-Equestria, My Little Pony-**

A couple of days have passed since the defeat of Nightmare Moon and Goku Black. For the most part, everything in Ponyville and Equestria was back to normal. The doctors who worked in the Ponyville hospital managed to stabilize the false saiyan. While he was unconscious, Rarity, by the request of Princess Celestia, made Goku Black custom hospital gowns and repaired his torn clothing. Twilight Sparkle and Spike moved from Canterlot to Ponyville, with the help of her newfound friends.

After moving, the purple mare, out of curiosity, wanted to visit the hospitalized false saiyan. She wanted to know so much more about the false saiyan: how he flew without the use of magic or wings, how he managed to defeat Nightmare Moon and almost defeat Celestia, what was he and why was he so evil. Many questions were present in Twilight's head and she really wanted answers to them.

"Spike! I'm going to the Ponyville hospital, watch the library while I'm gone!" said Twilight Sparkle to her assistant, Spike. The baby dragon knew of Goku Black and what he was capable of. Spike reluctantly agreed to look after the library while Twilight was gone.

"Alright! Be safe Twilight!" said Spike, worried for Twilight. The purple unicorn took a piece of paper, some ink and a quill with herself to the hospital. She put the 3 things into her bag and began making her way towards Ponyville's hospital.

After entering it, she was greeted by the same mare that she met when she entered the hospital with an unconscious Goku Black and her friends for the first time.

"Hello! The unconscious being that you have brought is in room 48." Said the mare who worked at the hospital's reception desk. Twilight Sparkle smiled whilst nodding, before heading towards the room that Goku Black was in.

She opened the door to room 48 and saw Black laying on his bed, alone in the room and still unconscious. He wore the custom made hospital gown, had bandages wrapped around his body, a chest cast and was under the drop counter. Twilight came closer to the false saiyan and noticed that he looked in a much better shape than he was when she brought him in.

She sighed and was about the exit the room and come back another time, until the door opened, revealing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entering the room with a doctor who worked at the hospital. When she saw the princesses, she bowed.

"Hello Twilight! How do you like Ponyville so far?" asked Princess Celestia, smiling. Twilight Sparkle stopped bowing and smiled afterwards.

"It's been great Princess Celestia!" admitted Twilight Sparkle. The doctor came up to the purple unicorn and gave her a hoofshake.

"It's a good thing that you brought him in when you did. He would have most likely died if it weren't for you… He had shattered ribs, punctured lungs, internal bleeding in multiple places and a dislocated shoulder." Said the doctor, which surprised Twilight. She didn't know that he was hurt that badly after fighting Celestia.

"I see… Could you leave us for a bit? We need to discuss something…" requested Princess Celestia of the doctor. The stallion agreed and left the room, leaving Celestia, Luna, Twilight and an unconscious Goku Black alone.

"So, Princess Luna… If I may ask, why did you come?" wondered Twilight Sparkle.

"I wanted to meet this… being in person. My only memories of him were when I was as Nightmare Moon." Admitted Princess Luna, nonchalantly.

"I'm also here to view his dreams and figure out a bit more about this being. We also want to help him with his 'problem'." said Princess Luna while giving Celestia's student a smile.

"What's wrong with him? Besides him wanting to exterminate all living things?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, during our battle, he told me that he despised mortals due to them threatening the universe's peace and destroying the planet's beauty. That's also why he got so mad when you thought that he was a human." Said Princess Celestia, looking at Luna. Twilight Sparkle nodded, somewhat understanding his motives. The purple unicorn then took out her quill and the piece of paper, starting to write down what Princess Celestia said afterwards.

"Alright, let's begin." Said Princess Luna. She closed her eyes. After she closed her eyes, her horn began glowing purple, with her concentrating very hard to enter the false saiyan's dream…

 **-Goku Black's Dream-**

Princess Luna appeared on a planet, much different from her own. She looked around and saw the remains of buildings and lots of fire. Due to her curiosity, she began exploring the demolished city, horrified as to what had transpired.

 _'This is awful… Did he do it?'_ thought Princess Luna. She began removing some rubble with her magic and uncovered crushed, decapitated and bloody human bodies. She almost puked from the scene before her. She then heard a scream not too far away from her. She flew towards it and saw Goku Black walking towards two beings, presumably a mother and a child. He had his ki blade ready. The mother was hugging the weeping child, attempting to shield him from the upcoming monster. When he was close enough, he raised the hand that had the ki blade and swung it at them. When suddenly, he stopped midway…

' _Why do I not get the same pleasure from bringing justice? It now seems almost boring and unfulfilling…_ ' Sighed Goku Black. He lowered the ki blade and turned around, sparing the mother and the child.

"You pathetic mortals aren't even worth my time… It would be a pleasure to see both of you starve to death." spat the false saiyan. He looked up and noticed Princess Luna watching the scene unfold, which made the false saiyan scowl at the princess of the night.

"You've changed. You actually have some good in you…" Said Princess Luna, much to Black's distaste. He then raised his hand, charged up a ki blast and threw it at the cowering mother and child, killing them both instantly.

"I was always a good guy. I'm doing a great deed, by slaughtering all of these mortals." Grinned Goku Black. He appeared next to her and folded his arms. Princess Luna frowned, absolutely disgusted by the false saiyan's actions.

"How did you even get here?" asked Goku Black in a demanding demeanor. Princess Luna was surprised at the way he spoke to her.

"They don't call me the Princess of the dreams for nothing." Said Princess Luna. Goku Black frowned and began walking towards her.

"A mortal with an attitude… I like that." Smiled Goku Black, getting his ki blade ready. Princess Luna tried to strip Goku Black of his powers, but to no avail… She then attempted to change the scenario, but only managed to put out the fire and rebuild the buildings…

"Your magic isn't going to work here, _princess…"_ said Goku Black while walking towards her. Princess Luna began gritting her teeth, not being able to put up with Goku Black's attitude anymore

"I'm not a mortal, you hairless ape! My sister and I can't die of old age! You're the only mortal here!" shouted Princess Luna. Goku Black stopped and went wide eyed. He then began gritting his teeth and lunged at the Princess afterwards. He swiped the ki blade at her, but only slashed through air. Goku Black frowned and made the ki blade disappear.

"Pathetic." Said Goku Black, turning around. He stretched and frowned afterwards. The false saiyan still had a lot of work to do…

 **-My Little Pony, Equestria-**

After standing there for approximately 3 minutes, Princess Luna has finally opened her eyes. Princess Celestia and Twilight began approaching Princess Luna, with curious and worried looks.

"So, how was it? What did you see?" asked Princess Celestia.

"It was… Horrible." Admitted Princess Luna. The Princess of the night began telling her sister and Twilight what she saw: the destroyed city, the massacred humans, Goku Black sparing and then killing a mother and a child, her magic failing to rid him of his power and failing to change the world that they were in.

"So, the reformation spell is working somewhat… Have you figured out anything else about him?" asked Princess Celestia. Luna responded by shaking her head, which made the Princess of the sun nod. Twilight Sparkle wrote down everything that Princess Luna said. She wanted to find a way to change Goku Black...

"I guess we're done here... it was nice to meet you again, my faithful student! Heres are two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala! It will be held in Canterlot Castle tomorrow, don't be late!" said Princess Celestia, smiling at Twilight. She used her magic to make 2 golden tickets appear, giving them to Twilight afterwards.

"Thank you Princess Celestia!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle, much to Celestia's delight. Both of the princesses teleported out of the hospital, leaving Twilight Sparkle alone with the false saiyan. She took one last look at Goku Black and frowned. She began heading for the exit once again, but this time, she couldn't open the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a tired voice behind Twilight Sparkle, which sent shivers down her spine. She turned around and saw Goku Black looking at her with a frown. He had one hand raised and was keeping the door closed with his telekinesis.

"J-just going to leave the hospital and you..." said Twilight Sparkle, fear evident in her voice. Goku Black then raised one of his eyebrows. He then began examining his surroundings, not believing Twilight. After he finished, he looked at her and nodded afterwards.

"Who... Brought me here?!" asked Goku Black, glaring at Twilight. He brought her closer with his telekenises, made a ki blade and put it against her neck.

"I did..." gulped Twilight Sparkle. The false saiyan face's expression softened slightly. He then unlocked the door and lowered his arm, removing the ki blade. His glare left Twilight Sparkle and he began staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"You may leave now, mortal. Before I change my mind, that is." said Goku Black, nonchalantly. Twilight Sparkle nodded and walked out of his room, putting the quill and the piece of paper into her bag and closing the door behind her..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Development.**

 **-My Little Pony, Equestria-**

Twilight Sparkle exited the hospital room that had Goku Black in it, narrowly avoiding death. She warned he doctor who was waiting outside to be much more careful around the false saiyan.

"Alright, but why?" questioned the doctor while raising an eyebrow. As a response, Twilight Sparkle began scratching the back of her head with her hoof and chuckling nervously. She didn't exactly want to reveal what happened to her in the room.

"Well you see… He's not the kindest… being. He's also in a pretty bad mood, so I wouldn't recommend entering the room right now." Explained the purple unicorn. After her explanation, Twilight stopped rubbing the back of her head with her hoof and nervously chuckling.

"Duly noted." Said the doctor whilst nodding. He then went past Twilight and began making his way to the next hospital room, so that he could check up on the patient that resided in the said room. The purple unicorn sighed in relief and began making her way towards the hospital's exit.

While she was on her way, she took out the piece of paper out of her bag by using her magic, so that she could read what she wrote. She sat down on one of the hospital's benches and began reading. She put down her bag down next to her and began reading what she wrote down. She skimmed through her writing, while trying to figure out the false saiyan's mentality.

The purple unicorn, out of the corner of her eyes, saw that the bag was rather empty. She took a closer look and noticed that the tickets weren't in it. She then gulped, realizing that she managed to forget the tickets it Black's room!

"Oh my Celestia…" groaned Twilight. She began rubbing her eyes with her hooves, visibly frustrated. She forgot her tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala in Goku Black's room and had to retrieve them somehow.

She placed the piece of paper in her bag. After which, she took the said bag with her and went back to the room with the false saiyan. The closer she got to the door, the more scared she was. Upon arriving, she prepared for the worst and opened the door…

* * *

The false saiyan heard the purple unicorn leaving the room and closing the door behind her. After which, he heard her having a conversation with the pony outside, telling him not to enter the room, which made the false saiyan smirk.

 _'I don't get it though… Why did that mortal bring me here and not kill me? The others mortals that were with her and had a good chance of finishing me off when I was unconscious…'_ thought the false saiyan. Try as he might, Goku Black couldn't figure out the ponies and their motives.

 _'Perhaps the 'immortal' creature was right. What if this race is actually not like the typical mortal race? Even so, I still have to continue the Zero Mortals Plan…'_ Smirked Goku Black. Once he is back to full health, he will continue cleansing the universe of it's mortal inhabitants.

' _I need to somewhat tolerate the mortals while I'm here, so that they will think that their so called 'reformation spell' managed to_ work' Chuckled the false saiyan. He turned his head to where Twilight used to be and noticed that the purple unicorn left two pieces of paper behind her.

 _'What are they? That mortal seemed pretty excited about receiving them…_ ' thought the false saiyan, which caused his curiosity to spike. He used his telekinesis to bring them closer to him. Once in his reach, he grabbed the ticket and began reading what it said.

 _'The Grand Galloping Gala at Canterlot Castle. ADMIT ONE.'_ Read the false saiyan. He assumed that this 'Grand Galloping Gala' was some sort of event on this planet. He put the tickets on the hospital's table, getting up afterwards. The false saiyan then began to concentrate heavily, attempting to use instantaneous movement to get to the Sacred World of the Kais.

He wanted to find a time ring, due to him not having one. Goku Black disappeared from his hospital room and appeared in some sort of void. He looked around and saw that he was in between multiple universes.

' _So, this timeline doesn't have a Sacred World of The Kais… Am I even in the same multiverse?_ ' frowned the false saiyan. He used the instantaneous movement to reappear in the hospital. He then began laying on the bed yet again, upset that he couldn't get a time ring.

A while later, the false saiyan felt the purple unicorn approaching the door. After a couple of moments, she opened the door and entered the room. Goku Black looked at her and frowned.

"Just because I can tolerate your existence, mortal, that doesn't mean that you can enter this room at will." Threatened Goku Black. Twilight Sparkle began cowering slightly due to Black's outburst. After which, she noticed that the tickets were on Black's table.

"I just left my tickets here… Can I have them back please?" asked the purple unicorn, eager to have the tickets back. Goku Black glanced at the tickets and back to Twilight.

"Yes, you can. But only if you answer a couple of my questions. What is this 'Grand Galloping Gala'?" asked Goku Black, his gaze meeting Twilight's.

"Um, well... The Grand Galloping Gala is a royal ball, that's held every year to celebrate the completion of Canterlot after Equestria was founded." answered Twilight Sparkle truthfully.

"Alright. What is Canterlot and what's Equestria?" questioned the false saiyan, getting up from his bed, slowly starting to make his way towards Twilight Sparkle.

"Canterlot is the capital of Equestria, while Equestria is one of the many kingdoms that this planet has." nervously answered the purple unicorn. She became more tense with every step that the false saiyan took.

"Why did you bring me to the hospital? Out of 'kindness'?" asked Goku Black, crouching in front of Twilight Sparkle so that his eyes could meet hers on an even level.

"P-Princess Celestia asked us to carry you to the hospital. I used my magic to lift you and carry you here." answered the purple unicorn, trying not to loose it.

"What did the other ponies do?" questioned Goku Black, extending his arm towards Twilight. He put his hand on Twilight Sparkle's head, making the purple unicorn respond with flinching and shuddering.

"They followed behind me, because i asked them to keep an eye on you..." anxiously answered Twilight Sparkle, fearing the worst afterwards. Goku Black then smiled and began lightly petting Twilight, which made the purple mare squeak.

"Alright. One last thing. I'm going to read your mind and if you lied to me about anything, I will give you a very slow and painful death." explained Black, dropping his smile. Twilight's eyes went wide upon hearing what the false saiyan was about to do.

"Wait, wha-" began Twilight Sparkle, but was abruptly cut off by Goku Black entering her mind. He didn't want to go too far back, only to the point where he was unconscious. He saw the mane 6 discussing with Princess Celestia what to do with Black after he went out of commission. While listening to the conversation, he made a mental note to punish the blue pony who had a rainbow coloured mane and tail.

He saw Princess Celestia disappear and Twilight Sparkle carry him to the hospital with her magic. After they made it to the hospital, the doctors took him and the mane 6 left. After that, he saw her meeting Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The princess of the sun let her move to Ponyville, so that she could be with her friends.

Later, he saw her packing and moving to Ponyville with the help of her new friends. The last memory he saw was about her packing her things and going to the hospital, where the false saiyan resided, with the intent of figuring out more about him. He also saw the two princesses appear in the hospital room, with Luna checking his dreams and telling everything what she saw to Twilight.

He then removed his hand from Twilight's head and got up. Goku Black used his telekinesis to give Twilight Sparkle her two tickets and began walking towards his bed. Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief, happy that she managed to get the tickets and survive.

"Hey, Can i ask you something?" wondered Twilight Sparkle, while using her magic to put the tickets into her bag. Goku Black turned around to face Twilight and raised his eyebrow afterwards.

"What do you want, mortal?" asked the false saiyan, curious as to what the purple unicorn has to say.

"Could I possibly ask you a few questions in the future about yourself? Maybe later today or tomorrow?" asked Twilight Sparkle, biting her lip afterwards.

"I will consider it, mortal. Now leave." said Goku Black, getting into bed. Twilight Sparkle nodded and left Black's room. She heavily sighed, not believing how difficult of a day it has been. She has finally left the hospital, saying goodbye to the doctor and to the mare who worked at the reception desk along the way.

After a few minutes of walking, she has finally made it to the Golden Oak Library. She opened the library's doors and smiled. She put down her bag on one of the tables and noticed Spike taking a nap.

"Spike!" said Twilight Sparkle rather loudly. This woke Spike up. The baby dragon looked up and saw Twilight standing at the door of the library. He got out of bed and ran down, stopping when he was in front of the purple unicorn, giving her a sheepish smile afterwards.

"Princess Celestia gave me two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. I was wondering if you would like to come." proposed Twilight Sparkle. Spike responded by shaking his head.

"No, sorry Twi. I don't want any of that girly fru fru nonsense and i want to keep it that way." said Spike, crossing his arms over his chest. Twilight gave Spike a rather questioning look, surprised that he doesn't want to go.

"Alright Spike, suit yourself! I'm gonna ask if any of the girls want to go." said Twilight Sparkle, giving Spike a grin. She exited the library, closing the door behind her...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The ticket master (part 1)**

 **-My Little Pony, Equestria-**

Twilight Sparkle exited The Golden Oak library and began strolling through Ponyville whilst deep in thought. She had no idea which one of her friends should receive the ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala.

 _'I suppose I could give it to Rarity, but then Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and…'_. Twilight's train of though was suddenly interrupted by a certain pink mare being blown out of Sugar Cube Corner and crashing into her.

"Oh, hey Twilight!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie while smiling. The pink earth pony and the purple unicorn got up and dusted themselves off.

"Hi Pinkie Pie! I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go to the Grand Galloping Gala with me?" wondered Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie's smile grew even wider and stars seemed to appear in the pink mare's eyes.

"Of course! The Grand Galloping Gala is the most amazing, incredible, tremendous, super wonderful, terrificly humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always, always, ALWAYS wanted to go!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, inhaling a lot of air afterwards.

 _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!_

 _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!_

 _Hip hip Hooray!_

 _It's the best place for me!_

 _For Pinkie..._

 _With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!_

 _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!_

 _Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!_

 _'Cause it's the most Galarrific superly-terrific Gala ever!_

 _In the whole galaxy!_

 _Wheee!'_ Sang Pinkie Pie while hopping around Twilight Sparkle

"Thank you so much Twilight! It's the most wonderful-est gift ever!" exclaimed the pink earth pony yet again, stopping in front of Twilight Sparkle. The purple unicorn nodded in response to Pinkie Pie.

"Alright! Now that that's settled…" began Twilight Sparkle, getting abruptly interrupted by a familiar white unicorn walking up to her.

"I've heard you mention the Grand Galloping Gala!" said Rarity, looking at Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala at Canterlot!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie as usual, while interrupting Twilight Sparkle in the process.

"I design ensembles for the Gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend! Oh the society, the culture, the glamour – this is where I truly belong! And there I'm destined to meet _him_..." fantasized Rarity with a very delectable tone. Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle gave the white mare pretty confused looks, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Who?" questioned Pinkie Pie with a raised eyebrow.

" _Him…_ I would stroll through the gala, and everypony would wonder… Who _is_ that mysterious mare? They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to _him_ , her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be _magnificent._ He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say… Yes! We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is what I would become upon marrying _him_ , the stallion of my dreams!" said Rarity, lost in her imagination. She then opened her eyes and gave Twilight a look of disbelief.

"Twilight! I simply can not believe that you would invite Pinkie Pie to the Gala so she can… _party_ and prevent me from meeting my love! How could you? Hmph!" said Rarity, turning around and scoffing at Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh wow… I didn't know that both of you wanted to go to the Gala this badly…" Admitted Twilight Sparkle, now torn between giving one of the tickets to Pinkie Pie or Rarity.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight? Did you say something about the Gala?" wondered a voice behind the three mares. They turned around and saw Fluttershy, seemingly stopping from her stroll through Ponyville with her pet bunny, Angel, next to her.

"Yeah! I wanted to give Pinkie Pie the ticket, but now I really don't know how to give it to, since Pinkie and Rarity both want to go…" said Twilight Sparkle, feeling a tad down.

"Oh. Well, I would like to ask, if it would be alright, if you haven't given the ticket to someone else." Spoke Fluttershy, smiling.

" _You_? You want to go to the Gala?" asked Rarity, dumbfounded. The pony who she least expected to have a desire to go to the Gala just said that she wanted to go.

"Oh, no… I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of… You see, it's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!" dreamily exclaimed the shy mare.

"Gee Fluttershy… It sounds… Beautiful?" responded Twilight Sparkle, at a loss for words.

"Excuse me darling, but where are your tickets?" asked Rarity, finally noticing that Twilight didn't have them.

"Oh, I left them at the Golden Oak Library!" said Twilight Sparkle, chuckling nervously.

"Now wait just a minute!" said a voice above the four mares. They all looked up and saw Rainbow Dash, standing on the house's roof, looking down on them. The blue Pegasus flew down from the roof and landed in front of her friends.

"Rainbow Dash, don't tell me you want to go to the Gala too!" said Twilight Sparkle, her tone having a noticeable amount of frustration in it.

"Of course I do! The Wonderbolts perform at the Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. Everypony would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on the Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut, then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, the Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member!" daydreamed Rainbow Dash.

"Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" begged Rainbow Dash, to which Twilight Sparkle hung her head. She now had an even harder time giving one of the tickets to her friends.

"I don't know yet girls… Just, give me some time to decide. I remembered that I promised to help Applejack today. I'll see all of you later!" said Twilight Sparkle, waving her hoof. The other ponies looked at their friend, surprised.

"But Twi-" Began Rarity, but was interrupted by Twilight Sparkle.

"Sorry Rarity, but no. This is my decision and I'm gonna make it on my own. I also can't think when there's lots of noise" Said the purple unicorn, starting to make her way towards Sweet Apple Acres, leaving her friends to argue between themselves on who gets the ticket. Upon arriving, she was warmly greeted by her friend, Applejack.

"Howdy, Twi! I'm glad that you could make it! So, let's not waste any time and start harvestin' apples, am I right?" asked the orange earth pony, to which Twilight Sparkle nodded. They worked together pretty well: Applejack bucked the trees and let the apples fall, while Twilight Sparkle used her magic to put the fruits into the baskets.

After an hour or so of applebucking, they managed to harvest a decent amount of apples. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were carrying baskets full of apples, when suddenly, Rainbow Dash landed in front of them.

"Rainbow Dash? You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples! What were you busy doing? _Spyin'?_ " asked Applejack, narrowing her eyes at the blue pegasus in front of her.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. Twilight, I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody!" said Rainbow Dash, getting closer to her friend, Twilight Sparkle.

"Now, wait just a minute 'ere. Am ah missing something? What ticket?" asked Applejack, due to her curiosity spiking. Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack and smirked.

"Twilight Sparkle has tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and has some difficulty deciding which one of us she should give them to." Explained Rainbow Dash, making Applejack raise her eyebrow and smile afterwards.

"The Grand Galloping Gala?! Twilight, why didn't you tell me about it? I'd love to go! Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles 'til the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres?! Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip!" said Applejack, excitement filling her voice.

"Why, I would give my leg to go to the Gala!" admitted Applejack. Rainbow Dash cleared her throat to catch the orange earth pony's attention.

"That's nice to hear, Applejack, but I believe that the ticket belongs to me." Said Rainbow Dash, smirking.

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket!" Responded Applejack, returning the smirk.

"Applejack, not you too! Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets the spare one, thank you very much." Said Twilight Sparkle, putting the basket full of apples on the ground. She then heard her stomach rumble, which made the purple unicorn frown slightly.

"Come on Twi, please! If I go, it will let me drum up business for the farm!" said Applejack, getting close to Twilight

"If I go, I will get the chance to audition for the Wonderbolts!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, also walking towards Twilight

"The money will let me fix Granny's back!" spoke Applejack, a few inches from Twilight's face.

"If I audition for the Wonderbolts, I could start living the dream!" said Rainbow Dash, also a few inches away from the purple unicorn's face.

"Those are… Pretty good reasons I suppose…" said Twilight Sparkle, backing away from the two mares a bit…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Ticket Master (part 2)**

 **-My Little Pony, Equestria-**

"So Twilight, who is going to get the ticket?" asked Rainbow Dash, gazing at the purple unicorn. Before Twilight Sparkle could say anything, her stomach began rumbling, which prompted the mare to give a nervous chuckle.

"Aheh, listen to that… I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach… So ugh… I'll think about it over lunch and get back to you two! Okay?" responded Twilight Sparkle, walking away from the two mares.

"Okay…" Responded Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The two mares had their heads down, somewhat disappointed that neither of them managed to receive the ticket from Twilight Sparkle… Yet.

"So… do yah still want to hoof wrestle?" asked Applejack, looking at Rainbow Dash. The cyan mare gave a smirk and flew to the nearest tree stump, with Applejack following her…

Twilight Sparkle began making her way to Café Hay, so that she could eat lunch. Before she could make it to the café itself, she stopped at the Golden Oak Library to ask if Spike wanted to come. The baby dragon agreed to come with the purple unicorn to the café.

After they made it to the café, Spike and Twilight Sparkle both sat down on a small pile of hay, on the opposite ends of one of the tables. The waiter noticed the new customers. He gave Spike the menu and went on his way to serve other ponies. The baby dragon opened the menu and began skimming through it.

"*sigh* Spike, what am I going to do? All five of my best friends have… really good reasons to go to the Gala! Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?" rambled Twilight Sparkle, tearing a petal off from one of the flowers that were on the table when she mentioned one of her friends' names. Her stomach then rumbled again, which prompted the purple unicron to eat the torn off petals.

''Have you made your decision?" asked the waiter, walking up to the table with Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

''I CAN'T DECIDE!" shouted Twilight Sparkle, surprising the waiter and making everypony who were outside the café give the purple unicorn weird looks.

"Twilight… He just wants to take your order…" deadpanned Spike, pointing down at the menu that he was holding.

"Oh… I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." Said Twilight Sparkle, a bit embarrassed.

"Do you have any rubies?" asked Spike. The waiter turned around and began staring at the baby dragon with a blank expression.

"No?... Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy!" said Spike. The waiter nodded and began walking away.  
"What do you think, Spike?" asked Twilight Sparkle, getting more and more frustrated as time goes by.

''I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" Answered Spike, understanding the question differently.

"I mean about the Gala and the ticket and who I should take!" said the purple unicorn, making Spike roll his eyes.

"Oh... You're still on that?" asked the baby dragon , not understanding how much trouble Twilight Sparkle had in deciding who to give the tickets to.

"Spike! Listen! How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket to give away two, but that would still leave 3 dissappointed ponies! What if I-" rambled the purple unicorn, getting interrupted by the waiter putting their food down on the table.

"Your food." Said the waiter after putting down their ordered food. The baby dragon didn't waste any time and began eating the food in front of him.

"Oh, thank you! This looks so good! I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat!" said Twilight Sparkle as the waiter left their table. She used her magic to lift her sandwich and eat it, but suddenly got distracted with all of the nearby ponies running into the café itself.

"Erm... Madam, are you going to eat your food in zhe rain?" asked the waiter, confused as to why the purple unicorn hasn't left her table yet.

"It's not raining." Said Twilight Sparkle, looking around. After doing so, she noticed that it indeed was actually raining.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Twilight Sparkle, looking up and in to the sky. She then noticed a hole in the rainclouds. Out of the hole appeared a smiling Rainbow Dash.

"Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had! Enjoying the sunny weather?" asked the cyan pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash... What are you doing?" asked Twilight Sparkle, slightly narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"What do you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so i thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all!" responded Rainbow Dash, giving the purple unicorn a grin.

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?" asked Twilight Sparkle, suspicious of the cyan mare's actions.

"Me? No no no! Of course not!" said Rainbow Dash, denying her friend's accusations.

"Uh-uh." Nonchalantly responded the purple unicorn, not believing the cyan pegasus one bit.

"Seriously! I'd do it for anypony!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle looked around and saw multiple ponies running around, trying to find shelter from the rain. Twilight Sparkle looked back at Rainbow Dash with a rather dissapointed expression, which made the cyan pegasus nervously laugh.

"Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors! So, I'd appreciate if you closed down that rain cloud right now!" scolded Twilight Sparkle.

"Urgh, fine!" groaned Rainbow Dash, zipping up the hole in the clouds.

"That's better!" said Twilight Sparkle, using her magic to lift up the sandwich yet again. But before she could take a bite out of it, rain began pouring down on her, making the sandwich soggy and the purple mare wet. Twilight Sparkle groaned in annoyance, while her assistant, Spike, had trouble holding back a chuckle.

"Twilight! It's raining!" said Rarity, stating the obvious. She was under an umbrella, which was preventing her from getting wet.

"No, really?" sarcastically retorted Twilight Sparkle.

"Come with me, before you catch a cold!" said Rarity, grabbing the purple unicorn and dragging her to her boutique, with Spike following her.

After a while, they have finally made it to Rarity's boutique. Twilight Sparkle began shaking off the water that she had on herself. After she was dry, she looked over and saw that Rarity was wet, due to her shaking off the water.

"Hehe, whoops, sorry!" said Twilight Sparkle, nervously chuckling. Rarity's expression suddenly went from annoyed, to happy.

"Oh, no, It's quite alright! After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not?" asked Rarity, getting closer to the purple unicorn and rubbing her head against Twilight Sparkle. But before Twilight Sparkle could answer, Rarity began speaking once again.

"And you know what the best of friends do?" asked Rarity, walking away from Twilight Sparkle.

"Ughh..." said Twilight Sparkle, attempting to find an answer for Rarity's question.

"Makeovers!" exclaimed the white unicorn, using her magic to bring a large curtain, knocking away Spike in the process. The curtain covered her and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity began to give the purple unicorn a makeover.

"Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight!" protested Twilight Sparkle. After a couple of moments, Rarity removed the giant curtain, revealing Twilight Sparkle in a pretty fancy outfit.

"There. Oh, you're marvelous!" commented Rarity.

"Uh, yeah, It's kinda pretty, isn't it?" said the purple unicorn, examining her new outfit. Rarity smiled and began making her way towards Spike.

"And _you_. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent!" said Rarity, using her magic once again to bring the large curtain to her. This time, it was her and Spike behind the curtain. She also began giving the baby dragon a makeover.

"D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, _whoa_!" complained Spike. After a while, Rarity removed the curtain once again, revealing Spike in a rather ridiculous outfit. He began examining it and was surprised to be wearing it.

"Now, you just need a hat!" said Rarity, puttin a large hat on the baby dragon.

"Gah! I told you, I don't want any part in this girly Gala gunk! See you back at the library!" said Spike, taking off his clothing. After he took it off, he began running towards the boutique's exit.

"Hahaha, oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about you and how fabulous you will look at the Grand Galloping Gala!" said Rarity, bringing Twilight Sparkle a mirror. The purple unicorn began checking out how she looked, but then realised that Rarity is doing all of this just to get the ticket...

"Wait, the Grand Galloping-" began Twilight Sparkle, just to be interrupted by Rarity, who walked up to a mannequin that wore the same costume as the purple unicorn.

"And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn!" fantasized Rarity, with stars in her eyes. When she noticed Twilight Sparkle giving her a dissapointed look, she began nervously chuckling.

"Ah, and Twilight Sparkle, of course!" said Rarity while petting the purple unicorn's head and giving her a smile.

"I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch!" ranted Twilight Sparkle, taking off the costume in the process. She began making her way towards the door, but met a familiar orange earth pony in the doorway.

"Did somepony say... Lunch?!" asked Applejack, grabbing one of Twilight's hooves, dragging her outside afterwards. The earth pony dragged Twilight Sparkle towards a cart full of food.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed the purple unicorn, noticing the cart.

"I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?" asked Applejack, smiling. The earth pony heard Twilight's stomach rumble once again.

"Is that a yes?" asked Applejack. The purple unicorn furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"No! I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to and all of these favors aren't making it easier to decide! In fact, I'm less sure than I was this morning!" shouted Twilight Sparkle, running away from Applejack. The orange earth pony just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Soooo.. that's a maybe?" asked Applejack...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Ticket Master (part 3)**

 **-Equestria, My Little Pony-**

A severely stressed out and hungry Twilight Sparkle took off in the direction of her home, the Golden Oak Library. So far, the day wasn't all that great. She almost got killed twice by a certain false saiyan that's still in the hospital, she had a lot of trouble choosing which one of her friends she should give the ticket to and the purple unicorn also managed to skip lunch.

After Twilight Sparkle got close to her home, she slowed down her pace and began walking casually. She sighed, knowing that she still had a huge problem that needed to be solved.

"Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so... _aggravating."_ Ranted the purple unicorn. She used her magic to open the Golden Oak Library's door and witnessed Fluttershy, along with her animals, cleaning and dusting the library.

"Fluttershy, not you too!" groaned Twilight Sparke.

"Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you." calmly responded Fluttershy, unfazed by her friend.

"It's summer." Blankly stated the purple unicorn while entering the Golden Oak Library and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea." admitted the shy pegasus whilst blushing. When the pale yellow mare mentioned her bunny, Angel stopped making a salad for the purple unicorn, giving a salute and a smile afterwards

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" asked Twilight Sparkle, suspicious of Fluttershy's actions.

"Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right, Angel?" said Fluttershy, turning around to face her rabbit, only to see Angel giving her a stern look.

"Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket." Finally admitted the shy pegasus. After Fluttershy told the truth, Angel finished the salad and brought it to Twilight Sparkle, which made her stomach grumble once more.

"No, no, NO!" said Twilight Sparkle, raising her voice. The sudden outburst made the bunny fall, which made him drop the salad on the ground. The purple unicorn used her magic to bring the bag that contained the tickets closer to her. She put it on and began heading towards the door.

"Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." said Twilight Sparkle, using her magic to open the door. After the purple unicorn had opened the door, she began motioning her friend to leave.

"SURPRISE!" shouted multiple ponies that were behind Twilight Sparkle. The purple unicorn turned around and was greeted by confetti being thrown in her direction and trumpets being blown. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie grabbed Twilight Sparkle and quickly dragged her outside.

"Twilight is my bestest friend! Whoopie, whoopie!" began the pink earth pony. While Pinkie Pie sang, she, with the help of the other ponies began throwing Twilight Sparkle up in the air.

"Pinkie..." said Twilight Sparkle, but was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

"She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!" sang Pinkie Pie, throwing the purple unicorn into the air once more.

"Pinkie." said Twilight Sparkle once more, but to no avail.

"I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!" continued the pink earth pony.

"Pinkie!" said the purple unicorn, raising her voice a bit and crossing her hooves.

"She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to me!" sang Pinkie Pie while hopping back and forth.

 _"PINKIEEEE!" S_ napped Twilight Sparkle. She forced the ponies that kept throwing her into the air a few steps back, which made the purple unicorn land on the hard ground with her back.

"Yes, Twilight?" Asked the pink earth pony while smiling, absolutely unfazed by Twilight's outburst.

"At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket!" Said the purple unicorn while getting up on her hooves.

"Wait... What ticket? What Gala?" asked one of the ponies.

"Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" explained Pinkie Pie, while the surrounding ponies came closer.

"The Grand Galloping Gala?!" asked all of the ponies who were present.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your mane?""I'll wash your dishes." proposed multiple ponies. Twilight Sparkle took off in one direction, but was stopped by Daisy.

"Would you like any help with your gardening?" asked the pink earth pony. The purple unicorn began running the other way, but this time, she was stopped by Shoeshine.

"I have a cartload of extra carrots!" said the light blue earth pony, presenting multiple carrots to Twilight Sparkle. Out of the crowd came Spike. He walked up to the purple unicorn with a confused and worried expression. The ponies began showering Twilight Sparkle with more favors.

"Twilight, what are we going to do?!" asked Spike while climbing onto the purple unicorn's back.

"We're... Going to... RUUUN!" shouted Twilight Sparkle, not giving the baby dragon enough time to climb onto her back. She took off at full speed, with her bag still intact and with Spike grabbing her tail. The crowd of ponies began following her, trying not to loose sight of the purple unicorn.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike first hid behind the cart of food that Applejack brought. Unfortunately, they were spotted by Daisy and Sweetie Drops, which helped the crowd of ponies find them. They took off in a different direction this time. When Twilight Sparkle and Spike were far away from the crowd, they disguised themselves as a mother and child. The purple unicorn put the baby dragon into a crib and began making her way through Ponyville, unnoticed.

After the crowd passed them, Twilight Sparkle looked up to see how far away the crowd was. Unfortunately, the purple unicorn was spotted by a pony named Carrot Top, who alerted the crowd and pointed at Twilight Sparkle. The purple unicorn and Spike abandoned their disguise and took off once again. Once they were far away enough from the crowd, they began hiding under a bridge. The crowd ran up and down the bridge, completely missing the duo.

Spike let go of the bridge and fell into the river, which alerted the crowd. Twilight Sparkle and the baby dragon took off in another direction again, this time, they ran into a clothes store and posed as mannequins. When the crowd passed the clothing store, they took off their disguise and began to run in a different direction. The duo was not successful once again and got noticed by the crowd of ponies once more. As a last resort, Twilight Sparkle ran into the hospital with Spike. She closed the doors behind her and began panting heavily.

"What happened this time?" asked the mare who worked at the reception desk while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you see, Twilight Sparkle here has tickets to the Gala and-" began Spike, but was cut off by Twilight Sparkle putting a hoof over his mouth and giving him a stern look.

"Tickets to the Gala, huh? That's neat." said the mare, seemingly unfazed from Spike mentioning the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala.

"So wait, you're not going to start asking for it or doing favors?" asked the purple unicorn, surprised.

"Nope. I'm not really interested in going to the Grand Galloping Gala. If you gave me the ticket then sure, I would go, but I won't do favors to get it or start begging for it." admitted the mare, which made Twilight Sparkle sigh in relief. She then heard the crowd of ponies behind the door, calling out her name.

"Oh Spike, what am I going to do?" wondered Twilight Sparkle, clearly out of options.

"What's that noise outside?!" asked an annoyed and familiar voice. Twilight Sparkle recognized the voice and gulped, knowing what was about to happen. The false saiyan came into the view of Spike and the purple unicorn, but this time he was dressed in his normal clothes, rather than the hospital gowns.

"Twilight, is it him?..." whispered a surprised and curious Spike. The purple unicorn nodded and sighed.

"Mortal, I asked you a question and i expect an answer. Now, tell me, what is that noise outside?" asked Goku Black, suddenly appreaing in front of Twilight Sparkle and holding a ki blast inches away from her face. Spike wanted to open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the purple unicorn.

"T-there's a crowd of ponies behind this door... Remember the tickets that I left at your room? W-well, all of them want the extra ticket..." admitted a frightened Twilight Sparkle. The false saiyan removed the ki blast from the purple unicorn's face and frowned.

"I see... I'm going to take care of it. Move out of the way." ordered Goku Black. Twilight Sparkle became scared, anxious, worried and shocked.

 _'Oh my Celestia...'_ "Please don't hurt anypony!" begged Twilight Sparkle. The false saiyan looked down at the purple unicorn and saw the pleading look that she was giving him.

"I'll see what I can do." smirked the false saiyan. Twilight Sparkle and Spike moved out of the way. Goku Black then opened the door and went outside. He was greeted by a group of ponies that mainly consisted of mares. When the crowd saw him, they all began giving Black curious looks.

"Mortals, I suggest that all of you to leave the hospital grounds and the unicorn, known as Twilight Sparkle, alone. Or else..." warned Goku Black, giving the crowd a creepy and malicious smile. The crowd took a few steps back, but one pony stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at the false saiyan.

"Or else what?" asked the mare, earning multiple stern looks from the crowd. The false saiyan looked at the brave pony and began chuckling. He used his instantaneous movement, greatly surprising the crowd. Multiple ponies that were present began discussing where Goku Black went. Twilight Sparkle and Spike watched as the scene unfolded in front of them from a window.

* * *

The false saiyan appeared in Froggy Bottom Bogg. He felt a creature that was much stronger than the ponies that were back at Ponyville. He used his telekinesis to lift up the creature from the swamp. After a moment, the creature that he lifted with his telekinesis was a huge, 4 - headed hydra.

 _'This should do...'_ smirked the false saiyan. He touched the hydra and used instantaneous movement to get back to Ponyville. When he returned to Ponyville with the hydra, the ponies took multiple steps back upon seeing the creature that he brought. The hydra looked down and saw a lot of ponies that it could eat...

When suddenly, it got one of it's heads got blown off. The hydra shrieked from the sudden pain and looked down to see Goku Black pointing a finger at it. The hydra was angry and frightened. He then shot another ki blast from the same finger, taking off a second head. The creature, realizing that it has no chance, turned around and began trying to run away. Twilight Sparkle covered Spike's eyes with one of her legs, so that the baby dragon wouldn't see what Goku Black is doing.

The false saiyan shot two final ki blasts, rendering the hydra headless. The hydra's body fell to the ground, lifeless. Goku Black walked up to it and lightly kicked it, which sent the fallen beast into the sky and then into space. The ponies stared at the false saiyan with wide eyes, not believing what they just witnessed.

"I will do that. Now, I'm giving all of you 30 seconds to get out of my sight, or I will do the same thing to each and every one of you." smirked Goku Black. After he finished his sentence, the ponies began running away from him and the hospital while panicking...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Ticket Master (Finale)**

 **-Equestria, My Little Pony-**

 _'Well, that was fun'_ thought the false saiyan, after scaring off the crowd of ponies that was chasing after Twilight Sparkle. He turned around and made his way towards Ponyville's hospital, eventually entering it.

"Twi, why'd you do that?" asked Spike, crossing his arms over his chest and slightly huffing. Before the purple unicorn could respond, Goku Black interrupted her.

"Yes, mortal, why _did_ you cover his eyes?" asked the false saiyan whilst smirking. Twilight Sparkle was caught off guard by Goku Black asking the question

"W-well, I didn't want Spike to see what you would do to the hydra." admitted the purple unicorn. The false saiyan nodded, as if his expectations were met.

"Well what did you do to it?" asked Spike, bearing a curious demeanor. Twilight began giving Goku Black a pleading look, so that the false saiyan wouldn't ruin the baby dragon's innocence.

"Ask her." answered the false saiyan, after turning around and making his way towards his hospital bedroom.

"Wait!" shouted the purple unicorn, catching Goku Black's attention. The false saiyan turned around and faced Twilight Sparkle with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you for... scaring off the crowd. I really appreciate that." confessed the purple unicorn.

"You're welcome." blankly responded Goku Black. He shifted his gaze to Twilight's assistant, Spike, which made the baby dragon a bit uncomfortable.

"You're a dragon, aren't you?" asked the false saiyan out of curiosity, to which Spike nodded. Goku Black's expression visibly brightened up.

"Can you grant wishes?" inquired the false saiyan. The baby dragon was caught off guard by the question.

"No, I can't do that." truthfully answered Spike whilst shaking his head. Goku Black frowned and was about to walk away, until his attention was caught by the purple unicorn.

"Hey, I know this is a bit too much to ask, but, could I ask you the questions? Like, right now?..." wondered Twilight Sparkle. The false saiyan thought for a moment, whether or not to accept this proposal.

"Alright, mortal, you can. But i would prefer if you questioned me in my room." Responded Goku Black. The purple unicorn nodded and began following the false saiyan with her assistant, Spike.

After a short while, Goku Black, Twilight Sparkle and the baby dragon entered the room. The false saiyan walked up to his bed and lied down on it while the purple unicorn opened her bag and used her magic to extract the quill and paper from it. In the mean time, Spike climbed onto Twilight Sparkle's back , eventually getting to sit on it.

"Alright... what is your name?" Asked the purple unicorn, writing down the question on the piece of paper. Goku Black was expecting this question to be the first one that Twilight Sparkle would ask.

"...Goku Black. You mortals can also call me Zamasu, if that is to your liking." Truthfully answered the false saiyan. The purple unicorn wrote down the answer to her question and instantly began to write down the next thing she will inquire the false saiyan about.

"What... race do you belong to?" Asked the purple unicorn after she wrote down the second question.

"I'm a... saiyan". Replied Goku Black with a noticeable amount of venom in his voice.

 _'I have never heard of such a race...'_ thought Twilight Sparkle as she wrote down his answer.

"Could you tell me everything you know about your race?" inquired the purple unicorn. The false saiyan furrowed his eyebrows whilst he thought of the answer.

"The saiyans... are a very powerful warrior race. They can grow stronger and attain new heights in power virtually infinitely. The saiyan race was almost wiped out by a galactic emperor, who casually destroyed their planet. From what i know, the saiyans also possessed monkey tails. They granted them the ability to turn into colossal ape-like creatures, which amplified their power by a pretty big extent." explained the false saiyan.

"He destroyed a-a whole planet?..." asked a wide-eye Spike to no one in particular. He was shocked at knowing that a being could be this powerful and this evil. Sure, he knows that the princesses can move the sun and the moon, but he was not quite sure if the princesses possessed enough power to destroy a planet, much less casually.

"Yes. If you, mortal, can't wrap your mind around that then you will get a kick out of this: he was beaten by a saiyan who survived the explosion. He had a bit of assistance from his allies , but him attaining a new transformation is what allowed him to be stronger than the galactic emperor." boasted Goku Black, much to the baby dragon's dismay. Twilight Sparkle finished writing down what the false saiyan said and looked at him, eager to ask her next question.

"Were you the saiyan that defeated this 'galactic emperor'?" inquired the purple unicorn. As a response, Goku Black raised one of his eyebrows and grinned.

"No, i am not. I just stole his body." replied the false saiyan while slowly closing the distance between his face and Twilight Sparkle's, making the purple unicorn very uncomfortable and Spike on guard.

 _'And murdered his family afterwards.'_ smiled Goku Black after confessing to Twilight Sparkle telepathically. After hearing what the false saiyan had done it's unsurprising that the purple mare wore a mortified expression.

"Wait I'm confused, how did you manage to steal his body?" asked the bewildered baby dragon while Goku Black got away from Twilight Sparkle.

"I summoned a magical, wish granting dragon and asked him to swap bodies with the saiyan." admitted the false saiyan, much to Spike's displeasure. The baby dragon had to hide his dislike towards Goku Black's past actions, because if the false saiyan was as strong as he thought he was, there would be no stopping him if something went wrong.

"T-Tell me, what kind of magic do you use?" asked Celestia's student nervously.

"I don't use magic. I use Ki. Let me explain this to you mortals : Ki is the life force of every living creature, with its major focus being in the center of the body. When you learn to draw it out, you can begin manipulating it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques, flying and throwing the ki blasts would be a pretty good example. It also helps me to surpass this body's physical limitations. Ki gets greatly diminishes when your body sustains serious injuries, hence why your princess managed to almost go toe to to with me." explained the false saiyan, his voice bearing a great amount of venom when he revealed the last part.

"Alright... Thank you very much for your cooperation!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle. Goku Black nodded and laid down on his bed while the purple mare put everything she had into her bag. She left the false saiyan's hospital room with Spike following suit, not before giving Goku Black the 'I'm watching you' gesture. After the door closed, the false saiyan sighed.

 _'Humouring these mortals is so dull...'_

* * *

Thanks to the false saiyan's warning, Twilight Sparkle and Spike managed to get to the Golden Oak Library uninterrupted. When they were at the door, the purple unicorn sighed in relief.

"Now that we have questioning... Goku Black out of the way, i think it's time to discuss who should get the tickets to the Gala in peace." said Twilight Sparkle, giving her assistant a small smile. She opened the door and entered her home. The purple unicorn was greeted by Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

 _'Oh no...'_ thought the purple unicorn when she noticed that all of her friends were currently present in the Golden Oak Library. She was extremely frustrated, annoyed and emotionally tired thanks to the events that have transpired throughout the day. Eventually, Twilight let out a loud cry.

"I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!" ranted the purple unicorn after putting her hooves over her head. The first pony to react to the outburst was Applejack. She began making her way towards her friend with the intent of apologizing.

"Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise." said the orange earth pony while giving Twilight Sparkle an apologetic smile.

"Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful." apologized Fluttershy after landing near her friend.

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends." admitted Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did." confessed Rarity, feeling bad for trying to get the ticket from the purple unicorn.

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine! I got the ticket, I got the ticket!" chanted Rainbow Dash. This got her multiple looks of disapproval from the rest of the mares and Spike.

"You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either." said Rainbow Dash after quickly catching on.

"We all got so gun ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un gun ho we were making you." said Applejack.

"We're all sorry Twilight!" said all of the ponies in unison. This got the purple unicorn to smile and calm down.

"Spike... take a note." said Twilight Sparkle while getting up. The baby dragon grabbed a quill and a scroll and was ready to write down what ever the purple unicorn would say.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala." dictated Twilight Sparkle while using her magic to bring the tickets towards the scroll.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed all of the ponies in unison, completely baffled by the purple unicorn's actions.

"If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either." continued the purple unicorn while grinning.

"Twilight, you don't have to do that." said Applejack, attempting to reason with Twilight Sparkle.

"Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." concluded the purple unicorn, completely confident in her decision. The baby dragon made his way towards the window and opened it. He breathed fire on the letter with the tickets, which made the objects transport to Celestia.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either." stated Fluttershy.

"It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all." explained Twilight Sparkle. This explanation made her friends realize how selfless the purple unicorn truly is. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity walked up to Twilight and engaged in a group hug. Suddenly, behind the group, a white light appeared in the shape of an alicorn that they all knew and respected. They broke the group hug after Celestia teleported into the purple unicorn's home.

"Princess Celestia!" said Twilight Sparkle, surprised that her mentor has arrived. She, along with her friends, began bowing to Celestia.

"My Faithful student, why didn't you say so in the first place?" asked the princess, revealing 7 gala tickets. She gave every pony and Spike a ticket, which made them quite ecstatic.

"Thank you Princess Celestia!" said the mares and the baby dragon in unison. The solar princess smiled, and shifted her gaze towards the purple unicorn.

"Twilight, I have an important matter to discuss with you." said Celestia, revealing the reason as to why she decided to come to her student's house.

"What is it, Princess Celestia?" asked Twilight Sparkle, preparing for what her teacher was about to say. She suspected that the princess was about to question her about what had transpired outside of Ponyville's hospital a few hours ago.

"Tell me, my faithful student, what exactly happened outside of the hospital today? I've been receiving quite a few letters from Ponyville about a 'monster who killed a hydra to scare everypony'." inquired the solar monarch. The purple unicorn turned her gaze towards Spike.

"Spike, could you go upstairs please?" requested Twilight Sparkle. Spike, albeit hesitantly, agreed and went upstairs, closing the door behind him afterwards.

"The saiyan that you fought, Goku Black, killed a hydra and kicked it so hard it's corpse flew off into space. He threatened to do the same with everypony outside if they didn't vacate the area and stop chasing me..." truthfully answered the purple unicorn, still slightly shaken from what the false saiyan had done.

"Sugarcube, how do yah know his name? And what race the fella belongs to?" asked Applejack, interested in finding out how her friend got this information.

"Well... after he killed the hydra, he went back to the hospital. I thanked him for scaring off the crowd and asked Black if i could ask him some questions." answered Twilight Sparkle truthfully. A small chill went down the princesses' spine after hearing that her student went to visit Black alone.

"Why was this crowd chasing you?" pondered Celestia, relieved that Twilight made it back unharmed after her visit.

"Well... one of my friends revealed in the middle of Ponyville that i had two gala tickets. Because of that, every mare found out about the extra ticket. They began asking me if they could have it and eventually formed a pretty big crowd." said the purple unicorn.

"Did you write down the questions and the answers?" asked the solar monarch, to which her faithful student nodded.

"May I have them?" inquired Celestia while smiling. Twilight Sparkle nodded and used her magic to bring the piece of paper to the solar princess. The solar princess took the paper and nodded.

"Thank you, my faithful student. I will return the paper to you later. Please inform me next time when you're planning on visiting him." said Celestia sternly. After thanking Twilight Sparkle, the solar monarch teleported back to her castle.

"Darling... Excuse my language, but what in Tartarus were you thinking when you went to visit him alone?!" asked Rarity, surprised that her friend could be so reckless.

"I was just interested in finding out some things about him." countered the purple unicorn, attempting to justify her actions.

"Twilight, I'm gonna have ta agree with Rarity on this one. Please don't do anything like that ever again... We don't want ta loose yah..." said Applejack, putting her hoof on her friend.

"Alright girls, I promise I won't..." said Twilight Sparkle, smiling. She turned around and began making her way upstairs to get her number one assistant. The girls and the baby dragon had a Grand Galloping Gala to attend to...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Gala (Part 1)**

 **-Equestria, My Little Pony.-**

Another day has passed for the inhabitants of Equestria. For most ponies, the next 24 hours will be just a regular period that they will attempt to live through, but for some mares and stallions it's going to be filled with preparation for the upcoming event that is known as the 'Grand Galloping Gala'.

"Ahh! I... can't... believe... the Grand... Galloping... Gala... is... tonight!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, happily jumping on her trampoline. She was very excited and could not wait to attend the upcoming royal ball. Not too far away from the pink mare her friend, Twilight Sparkle, was trying really hard to find a specific spell from the book of wizardry that was laying in front of her. However, much to the purple unicorn's annoyance, the pink earth pony made a pretty good distraction and, as a result, the task had become more challenging to complete.

"Pinkie! Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate." requested Twilight Sparkle, hoping that her friend would tone it down just a little bit. However, much to the unicorn's annoyance, the pink earth pony continued expressing how thrilled she was. After a few moments, Rarity emerged from her boutique and saw what the element of laughter was doing. She gasped and began making her way towards Pinkie Pie, slightly annoyed that the pink mare was doing this.

"Pinkie Pie! Stop that right now. It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refuse to let you put on your new dress when you're all sweaty." said the white unicorn, scolding the part organizer. Rarity was successful in stopping the pink earth pony, making Pinkie Pie pause mid-air and gently land on the trampoline. She jumped off her device and landed near Spike, who has been waiting for the purple unicorn to find the spell.

The pink earth pony momentarily shifted her gaze towards Twilight Sparkle and saw her reading the book that was in front of her. Pinkie Pie stopped looking at her friend and instead, turned her head towards the baby dragon and lowered it, bringing it slightly closer to Spike.

"What's Twilight doing?" quietly inquired the pink earth pony, not wanting to bother her friend any more than she already has. After hearing the question, the baby dragon locked eyes with Pinkie Pie and grinned.

"She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala!" proudly explained Spike, answering the pink earth pony's question.

"Where are the others? It's getting late." pouted the attractive unicorn, catching the dragon's and Pinkie Pie's attention. She walked past the duo and was a bit annoyed at her friends for still not showing up.

"Hold your horses, girl. We're here." said a familiar mare with a southern accent. Much to Rarity's delight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash have finally arrived in the designated spot. After their appearance, the purple unicorn suddenly closed the book and grinned.

"Perfect! I'm ready." announced Twilight Sparkle, catching everyone's attention. The purple unicorn's friends came closer to her and were rather thrilled to find out what Twilight Sparkle was about to do.

"For what?" inquired Rainbow Dash, looking directly at the purple unicorn. While the cerulean pegasus attempted to gather information from her friend, Spike walked up to Twilight Sparkle and set an apple on the ground. The mares began looking at the object with curiosity, trying to understand what the purple unicorn might do with the fruit.

"All right, Spike." nodded the purple unicorn. The purple mare began preparing to cast this new spell that she has been searching for.

"An apple! Are we having pie?" ecstatically guessed Pinkie Pie, throwing her two cents in.

"Shh! Watch!" asked the baby dragon, thinking that any type of distraction would not let Twilight Sparkle cast the spell.

When suddenly, the purple unicorn's horn was coated in a brilliant, light purple aura, with the apple following suit. The fruit began growing in size and eventually, it turned into a carriage that was big enough to fit the Mane 6 and Spike into it. Twilight Sparkle was met with multiple praises from her friends, which made her smile broadly.

"Thanks. But that's just the start. Fluttershy, did you bring your friends?" wondered the purple unicorn, turning her gaze towards the yellow pegasus. Fluttershy walked up to Twilight Sparkle and lowered her head slightly. As if on cue, a couple of mice crawled out of the timid mare's mane and gently climbed down to the ground.

"Yes. Will they be safe, Twilight?" inquired the yellow pegasus, slightly worried for her pets' safety.

"You have my word." confirmed the purple unicorn, making Fluttershy far less worried. Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes and began concentrating on a spell once again, this time the yellow pegasus' mice were targeted. They rapidly grew in size and turned into beautiful stage horses. This transformation surprised the purple unicorn's friends, making them stare in awe at what had transpired in front of them.

"Neat, huh? And don't worry. They'll be mice again at midnight!" proudly stated Twilight Sparkle. Unfortunately for her, a certain cat noticed the transformation and began preparing to lunge herself towards the transformed mice. Fluttershy noticed this and became worried.

"Opalescence, no!" begged Fluttershy, hoping that the cat would not go through with its plan. Opal, however, did not listen to the timid pegasus and pounced on one of the stage horses anyway. The unfortunate creature became afraid and knocked the cat off its flank, which resulted in the stage horses galloping away from the mane 6 and Spike.

"Wait! Come back! Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage. How will we get to the Gala?" said Twilight Sparkle, becoming slightly worried that they would not make it to the ball.

"Whatever shall we do?" commented Rarity, sharing the purple unicorn's worry. When suddenly, the white unicorn got an idea...

* * *

Rarity began making her way to her neighbours, Caramel and Lucky Clover, who were just standing there, chatting and minding their own business. Eventually, the duo noticed the approaching mare and turned their eyes towards her, curious to find out what she wanted.

"Uh... ahem. Excuse me. Uh, would you boys mind pulling our carriage to the Gala?" asked the white unicorn, using a very seductive tone to get what she wanted. The two stallions were instantly swayed by Rarity's actions, immediately agreeing to help the attractive mare and her friends. She began making her way back to her friends, leading the duo to means of transport that they will haul.

After making it back, the white unicorn pointed at the carriage with her hoof, making the two stallions nod. They began walking towards the vehicle's traces and began examining them. Caramel began putting on one of the belly straps with Lucky Clover assisting him. After the belt was firmly put on the amber stallion, the grey earth pony began putting on his belly strap, but this time Caramel was assisting him. After they were done, the duo walked closer to the group of individuals that were in front of them to test out the means of transport, making the Mane 6 and Spike smile at their success.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." chuckled the purple unicorn, glad that Rarity's idea somehow worked. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were now relieved that they have acquired somepony to haul their carriage to the Gala. Now, they needed a makeover...

 **-Equestria, Ponyville's hospital-**

Goku Black was still in his room, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. The false saiyan became quite bored of constantly being confined in his hospital room, eventually resorting to using Instantaneous movement from time to time to explore Equestria a little bit, much to the annoyance of the hospital staff. Though, thanks to the stunt that Goku Black pulled the other day, the doctors seemed to be a bit more cautious of the false saiyan, making them far less likely to display their annoyance in front of Goku Black.

The false saiyan turned around and glanced at the book that he had borrowed yesterday, hoping to kill some time by reading it. He was also genuinely curious to see what these pathetic mortals read. Goku Black, however, did not expect to develop any sort of liking to a book called 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone.', but there he was, having enough interest to read most of it in one day. While the false saiyan hated these mortals with a passion, he had to admit that they can write some alluring and high-quality stories.

Goku Black got up and began to stretch every muscle in his body. The false saiyan suddenly remembered what the white creature said about the Gala. While Goku Black did plan to destroy this race, he was rather curious to find out more information on it. This time, he wanted to gather some knowledge on the mortals of higher stature - how they acted, how they treated each other, their manners and so on. After the false saiyan finished stretching, he swapped his hospital gown with his regular gi and left his room.

 _'I wonder if those six mortals are going to this event...'_ thought Goku Black, speculating whether or not the Mane 6 would go to the Gala. Now that the false saiyan began thinking about who would be attending the royal ball, he was quite confident that the demigoddess who defeated him will attend, along with her little sister. To this speculation, Goku Black rolled his eyes and continued walking down the hallway, hoping to find somepony that would tell him more about the Grand Galloping Gala.

Eventually, he made it to the reception desk and shifted his gaze towards the mare who worked there. The receptionist looked at the false saiyan and smiled, waiting for him to say what he wanted.

"I wish to know more about this... Gala. Tell me, mortal, where is it going to be held?" inquired Goku Black, staring the mare that was in front of him straight in the eyes. However, the receptionist, unlike the other ponies, did not cower from the mere presence of the false saiyan.

"It's going to be held at the royal castle of Canterlot." answered the mare, firmly standing her ground. Goku Black was a bit surprised but nodded none the less. Much to his disgust, however, he began to admire her bravery.

"At what time will it be held?" asked the false saiyan, upholding a rather blank demeanor.

"I would imagine that it is going to take place during the evening. Also, you need to dress appropriately. I would suggest that getting a shirt and a tuxedo at least." responded the receptionist, answering Goku Black's question. The false saiyan used magic materialization to create two Gala tickets, one for himself and the other one for the mare. He put one of the tickets on the desk, surprising the receptionist. She smiled and grabbed the ticket with her hoof, staring at it in disbelief.

"Where did you get it?" inquired the pony, curious as to how the patient had acquired the tickets.

"You're welcome." commented Goku Black, completely avoiding the question. He turned around and was about to use instantaneous movement, but was stopped by the mare who had just regained her composure.

"Could you umm... Take me to the Grand Galloping Gala later? I don't really have any means of transport that could be used to get me there..." asked the receptionist, hoping that the false saiyan would accept. Goku Black turned his head around to face the mare and nodded, making the mare's smile bigger. The false saiyan tracked Celestia's ki and used instantaneous movement to get closer to her, hoping that the princess was currently in her castle.

Goku Black appeared on one of the tall mountains and began surveying the area. He noticed a city that had numerous ivory towers with golden spires and multiple rivers and waterfalls that were running through it. The false saiyan assumed that the biggest building would be the royal castle itself. He checked the ki signatures once again and found both of the princesses' ki signatures in said building. Goku Black used instantaneous movement once more and appeared near the reception desk, catching the mare's attention.

"I forgot to say this, but thank you for the ticket... It means a lot to me..." said the receptionist, making the false saiyan feel rather... nice? Goku Black began experiencing something new and absolutely foreign to him - warmth. The false saiyan had to admit - this felt a bit different from eliminating mortals and hearing them cry out in agony. Upon realizing that this new feeling could be triggered by the spell that the mortal put on him, Goku Black began gritting his teeth in annoyance. The mare looked at the false saiyan in confusion, thinking that she could have said something wrong.

"Is everything alright?" asked the mare, puzzled by the sudden outburst. Instead of replying to her question, the false saiyan turned his back on the receptionist and began walking to his room. The mare was at a loss for words thanks to what has just transpired. She rolled her eyes and continued on with the job, hoping that the boss would be kind enough to let her go earlier today.

Goku Black made it to his room and entered it, slamming the door behind him with a substantial amount of force, making some unwanted sound in the process. He was furious with the mortals for casting such a spell on him. But, the more the false saiyan thought about it, the more he noticed how much better helping these mortals felt than killing them. Goku Black was getting... genuinely confused on what he should do. On one hand, he must carry out the Zero Mortals Plan and eradicate every living being, but on the other hand, helping these mortals seemed rather... rewarding.

 _'I shall think about this after the Gala... Assuming these mortals prove themselves to be worthy.'_ smiled the false saiyan while making his way towards the bed. He sat on the piece of furniture and grabbed his book, hoping to finish it today...

 **-Equestria, Canterlot-**

The princess of the sun was walking down the halls of her royal castle, surveying the decorations for the upcoming royal ball. Her dearest sister, Princess Luna, was walking right beside her. Celestia looked at the princess of the night, which made the shorter alicorn meet her big sister's gaze. Both mares grinned at each other, with their stares departing afterwards.

"Lulu, have you changed your mind about not attending the Gala?" asked the white alicorn, hoping that her little sister would join her so that the princess of the sun would not have to suffer through the night alone.

"Tia, I've already told you that we don't wish to attendeth the royal ball." responded Luna, surprised by her big sister's adamancy. The greyish blue alicorn wanted to adapt to this foreign world first before she could partake in any major social gatherings. The younger mare wanted to ask the princess of the sun a question for quite a while now but ultimately decided to do it when they were alone. Princess Luna noticed that it was only her and her big sister in this huge hall, which gave her the impression that it was a pretty good time to ask it.

"Sister... How long will the reformation spell take?" inquired the younger alicorn, making Princess Celestia stop in her tracks with her sister following suit. The princess of the sun did not really expect this question to arise from the princess of the night anytime soon, if at all. Princess Celestia put one of her hooves under her chin and began thinking about how to answer her little sister's question.

"Well, it's honestly hard to tell, Luna. The spell itself only motivates Goku Black to do more good deeds and less heinous crimes. It also amplifies the sense of achievement when he helps or saves somepony. After a while, it will wear off and the saiyan will have to choose if he wishes to eradicate every being or to save every creature." answered the white alicorn, making the princess of the night feel excessively uneasy. Princess Celestia saw the look of worry on he sister's face and sighed, wrapping one of her hooves around Princess Luna with the intent of comforting her.

"Lulu, I'm confident that the spell is going to work. I have a lot of faith in the abilities of our little ponies to appropriately deal with this situation. After they stop being scared of him, that is." smiled the princess of the sun, reassuring her anxious sister with a voice that could be described as warm, soothing and even motherly. The princess of the night became slightly less concerned and grinned, returning her big sister's hug with an embrace of her own

"Tia... Why didn't Twilight useth a spell that would instantly turn Goku Black good?" Inquired Princess Luna, raising her head and locking her gaze with Celestia's magenta eyes. The white alicorn looked back at her sister's cyan eyes, thinking of an answer once again.

"I honestly don't know if that kind of spell even exists, dear sister. Though, in a way, I am happy that my faithful student used the one she did. Now... I know that the saiyan is a huge threat to our little ponies and possibly the universe, but I don't think that automatically turning him good would be the right thing to do..." commented the older alicorn, putting her hoof on Princess Luna's head and caressing her mane.

"I see..." responded the greyish blue mare, lightly blushing from the affection that her sister was displaying. The princess of the night decided to return this warmth by nuzzling Princess Celestia's neck, slightly surprising the older mare. This display of emotion lasted for a few minutes, with the duo eventually retracting their hooves and departing. Before continuing their way down the halls, the two sisters looked at each other lovingly, still overjoyed that they have finally been reunited after a millennium...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Gala (Part 2)**

 **-Equestria, Ponyville-**

Most of the Mane 6 were currently in Rarity's boutique, sitting on the carpets and getting their hair dried by the hair dryers. However, Pinkie Pie was standing near the hair dryer, which was, for some reason, facing her. She pushed a button, activating the contraption. A strong gust of air began blowing towards the pink mare, sending the earth pony flying at a great speed. Eventually, Pinkie Pie crashed into the wall, getting up as if nothing happened afterwards.

Spike stood outside of the room, anxiously waiting for his friends to let him in. He began knocking on the door once more, hoping that somepony will open it this time.

"Come on, you guys. Let me in!" begged the baby dragon, wanting to join the Mane 6. Rainbow Dash heard Spike's pleas and got up, turning off the hair dryer while doing so. She wrapped her mane in a towel and began making her way towards the door.

"Sure thing, Spike!" said the cerulean pegasus, much to Rarity's annoyance. The white unicorn began running towards the door with the intent of stopping Rainbow Dash. Rarity passed the cerulean pegasus and, after making it to the door, began blocking it with her hooves.

"Heavens no! We're getting dressed." bluntly stated the white unicorn, making eye contact with the cerulean mare and shaking her head in disapproval. Applejack finished drying her hair and turned off the hairdryer. She began making her way towards the frantic pony, hoping to change her mind.

"Dressed? Uh, beg pardon, Rarity, but, uh... we don't normally wear clothes." reasoned the honest earth pony, managing to change the white unicorn's mindset ever so slightly. Rarity rolled her eyes and groaned, becoming quite discontent with the situation. The fabulous unicorn's horn began glowing, her magic to open the door, revealing a slightly irritated Spike behind it.

"I'm sorry, Spike. Some of us do have standards." commented the white unicorn, earning a grin from Spike. She turned around and began walking to one of the mirrors with the intent of applying fake eyelashes on her eyes.

"I still can't believe we're gonna be at Canterlot tonight. Our hometown, Twilight! And the best part is that we all get to hang out together all night long!" babbled Spike, overjoyed at the thought of going to the royal ball with his friends. Though, the Mane 6 didn't really share the baby dragon's opinion on spending the night.

"Uh... I-I don't know, Spike." commented Rainbow Dash, carefully picking out a choice of words that wouldn't bring down the baby dragon's glee too much. Rarity applied the false hair on one of her eyes and began looking at Spike with a neutral expression.

"We'll just have to see." commented Rarity, her gaze leaving the overjoyed baby dragon. Meanwhile, Applejack kept scrubbing one of Fluttershy's hooves with a scrubbing brush, cleaning her coat and foot. When the orange earth pony noticed that the surface needed more liquid, she spat on it, earning a look from the pale yellow pegasus, who was slightly revolted by her friend's action.

"We're gonna be a mite busy." stated Applejack, turning her attention to the baby dragon and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Busy having fun!" stated Pinkie Pie, who had just finished drying her mane. Now, the pink earth pony had long, straight hair that reached to her shoulders. However, in a few moments, Pinkie Pie's hair returned to its original state with a *BOING*, surprising the pink earth pony.

"Oh... Okay." said the baby dragon, putting his claws on his chin. Spike's hopes were partially crushed by the responses of his friends. Twilight Sparkle, who, at the time, was using a brush to apply rouge to her cheeks noticed her number one assistant looking rather down.

"Don't worry, Spike. We'll all get to spend some time together." grinned the purple unicorn, attempting to bring the baby dragon's mood up. Fortunately for the purple mare, Spike removed his claws and smiled, his gaze fixated on a beaming Twilight Sparkle.

"Great!" exclaimed the baby dragon, his joy returning once again...

* * *

A few hours have passed after the mares had finished preparing for the Grand Galloping Gala. The sun has been lowered and, in its place, Princess Luna's magnificent moon radiated, allowing the light to illuminate the pathway. The two stallions, Caramel and Lucky Clover, were pulling the carriage to the royal ball. The Mane 6 were inside of the means of transport, with Spike being the coachman. The baby dragon wore a red bow tie, a shirt and a tuxedo that his crush, Rarity, had made for him.

"'Cause I planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot. I've gotta show Rarity the crown jewels, and Applejack the Princess's golden apple tree. And Pinkie, we gotta go to my favorite donut shop!" monologued Spike, looking at one of the carriage's windows. The baby dragon's friends were talking about something rather profoundly, making Spike's previous words fall on deaf ears. Though, the baby dragon did not pay too much attention to that, with his spirits still being high.

"Then let's get moving! Hyah!" yelled Spike, whipping Caramel and Lucky Clover. This resulted in the two stallions stopping and turning their heads towards the baby dragon. They looked rather... infuriated with the purple unicorn's assistant for hitting them. Caramel brought his head closer to the baby dragon, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Excuse me!?" exclaimed the light amber earth pony, narrowing his eyes at Spike. The baby dragon became afraid, giving off a nervous chuckle as a response.

"Um... I..." spoke Twilight's number one assistant, unable to form a coherent sentence. The baby dragon was under an immense amount of pressure thanks to the situation he had caused earlier.

"If you weren't friends with our neighbour Rarity... Hmph." chimed in the grey stallion, putting Spike in his place. The duo turned around and continued to pull the carriage, albeit rather grumpily. They were still annoyed with the baby dragon for what he did, but Caramel and Lucky Clover seemed to have calmed down for the most part. Spike wiped some sweat off his forehead, relieved by the situation not escalating any further than it did...

 **-Equestria, Ponyville's Hospital-**

Goku Black stood outside of the hospital, leaning on one of its walls with his back. The false saiyan was waiting for the receptionist to arrive near the hospital so that he could teleport both of them to the royal ball. While the mare was taking her sweet time, Goku Black managed to conjure a black tuxedo, a white shirt, and a black bow tie. The false saiyan looked to his left and noticed some mare walking towards her home, presumably from work. The pale yellow mare turned around and saw Goku Black looking at her with a cold stare. Almost instantly, Rose sped up her walking pace and, eventually, the earth pony was out of the false saiyan's sight.

"Pitiful..." commented Goku Black while cracking a small grin. The false saiyan felt a familiar ki approaching the hospital, his attention now focused on the upcoming mare. The receptionist wore a long, white, conservative dress that covered most of her backside. The tip had a yellow, wave-like pattern on it, further complimenting the simplicity and the brilliance of said costume. The pony, Warmheart, had her long, light blue hair permed, with it reaching her shoulders. She noticed Goku Black standing there, looking at her with a blank expression, making the mare grin.

"Alright... I'm here!" said Warmheart, walking up to the false saiyan. Goku Black nodded and put his hand on the mare's neck, which allowed the being to use instantaneous movement. The receptionist was rather surprised by the false saiyan'saction, but decided not to complain, considering how good this palm felt on her body. Warmheart was now curious to find out what the bipedal creature was going to do.

The mare blinked and, much to her surprise, her view changed completely. The duo were no longer near the hospital but rather, they were on top of a random hill. Warmheart turned around and noticed the magnificent city of Canterlot before her. The receptionist's mouth opened in surprise due to multiple reasons. The first one would be the fact that Goku Black decided to teleport both of them instead of using a normal carriage.

The second one is seeing how beautiful the capital of Equestria really was. The receptionist never visited Canterlot itself, she only viewed it in photos and heard stories from her co-workers. While the mare was stuck admiring the capital, Goku Black began walking down the hill and towards the gates. The receptionist snapped out of it and began running down the hill, catching up with the bipedal creature. Eventually, a happy Warmheart was now walking beside the false saiyan.

"So... What's your name?" asked the mare, hoping to break the awkward silence and get to know her... colleague better.

"Goku Black. What's yours, mortal?" asked the false saiyan with a neutral expression. He figured out what the receptionist was trying to do and played along, hoping that the time would pass by quicker.

"My name's Warmheart!" answered the earth pony, making Goku Black nod. The false saiyan wanted to roll his eyes after hearing her name, but decided against it. The closer they got to the Royal Castle, the more ponies they saw. The mares and stallions were quite surprised to see an unusual bipedal creature that was dressed formally making his way towards the Grand Galloping Gala with some pony. Goku Black, however, paied next to no attention to the stares that he was receiving.

Eventually, the duo made it to the gates of the royal castle. Both of them set their feet on the lowered bridge, slowly passing over the river below it. After they entered the castle, they were greeted by two guards.

"Show us the tickets." requested the two ponies, making Goku Black and Warmheart reach for their pieces of paper. The mare and the saiyan showed the stallions their tickets, making the guards back down and return to their positions. Warmheart sighed in relief, quite happy that both of them made it past the guards without any trouble.

"I can't believe that I'm going to meet the princess!" said the mare, barely hiding her excitement from Goku Black. The false saiyanpaied next to no attention to Warmheart's glee and went on his way, getting closer and closer to Princess Celestia. The receptionist's gaze was fixated on Goku Black's face, which showed barely any emotion.

"Aren't you excited?" asked Warmheart, making the false saiyan turn his head and look into her eyes with a pair of his own.

"In a way, yes, I am. Though, it isn't the first time I've met her." answered Goku Black, turning his attention towards the entrance in front of him. But, before the receptionist could question him, she noticed the princess of the sun standing on top of a stairwell that had a red carpet on it, greeting ponies that have come to the royal ball. Princess Celestia welcomed another pair and was about to greet the next one, but was shocked to see the false saiyan with some mare right in front of her, ready to attend the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Ermm... Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala!" exclaimed the princess of the sun, quickly regaining her composure. The receptionist smiled in glee, while Goku Black grinned at Princess Celestia, making her feel slightly uneasy.

"Warmheart, you go ahead, I need to talk with Celestia right now." requested the false saiyan, making the mare nod in understandment and turn left, climbing another stairway that lead to a different part of the castle. When Goku Black felt the receptionist leave his presence, he dropped his smile.

"So... I see that you have referred to that mare by her name instead of 'mortal'." said Princess Celestia, noting the saiyan's unusual behavior and breaking the ice. The white alicorn was astonished, to say the least. She did not expect him to act so... civil so quickly.

"Yes... I have. She's one of the only mortals whose existence I can somewhat tolerate, along with that purple creature who you call 'my faithful student'." nodded Goku Black, surprising the princess of the sun even more. The white alicorn held back a smile, being very content with the false saiyan's answer and feeling even more pride in Twilly.

"Fair enough. Tell me, why do you wish to attend the royal ball?" inquired Princess Celestia, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I wish to see how your so-called 'nobility' behaves." responded the false saiyan, raising one of his eyebrows. The princess of the sun became slightly worried, knowing how the ponies of the higher class act.

"I see... What do you think of my little ponies so far?" asked Princess Celestia, wishing to find out Goku Black's opinion on the inhabitants of Equestria.

"Well... They are the best group of mortals I've seen so far. Though, that opinion can easily change overnight." truthfully answered the false saiyan, making the alicorn have some mixed feelings. On one hoof, she was pretty happy and relieved about his current opinion about ponies, but she was rather afraid of it changing over some possible mishap. The false saiyan began going up an alternative flight of stairs, feeling as if though he had said enough.

"Enjoy your stay!" shouted the princess of the sun, making Goku Black form a small grin on his face. The false saiyan finished climbing up the stairs and looked around, surveying his surroundings. When suddenly, his stomach growled loudly, catching the attention of the stallions and mares that were present in the room.

"What are you mortals looking at?!" barked the false saiyan in annoyance. Never in his life has Goku Black seen mortals turn away and continue minding their own business this quickly, which amused him to a great extent. Now that the ex-kaioshin thought about it, he hasn't eaten anything for a while and hospital food barely quelled his hunger.

'I just need to find the table that has food on it... Curse this body and it's metabolism' thought the false saiyan, his mind set on consuming some sort of meal. Goku Black began walking around the castle in search of the table, refusing to ask any mortal for assistance...

 **-Equestria, outskirts of Canterlot-**

After some time, The Mane 6 and Spike eventually made it to the royal ball. The baby dragon hopped off his seat and, being the gentlecolt that he is, opened the carriage for his friends and began bowing. One by one the mares exited the carriage, stunning the two stallions and, by extension, Spike with their beauty.

"Whoa! You all look... amazing!" praised the baby dragon, having difficulties finding the correct words to display his feelings. Though, the mares were ignoring the baffled Spike and continued to stare at Canterlot with pure joy.

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle, fanfillying over finally making it to the Gala. She began to look admire each and every part of the city - the gates, the balconies and the rooftops. The mares noticed some fireworks go off and smiled, feeling rather giddy. The purple unicorn was first to break into song with her friends and the rest of the ponies following suit

"At the Gala"

 _At the Gala_

"In the garden

I'm going to see them all

All the creatures

I'll befriend them at the Gala

All the birdies

And the critters

They will love me big and small

We'll become good friends forever

Right here at the Gala!" sang the pale yellow pegasus, uncovering her plans for the upcoming royal ball.

At the Gala _(It's amazing)_

I will sell them _(Better hurry)_

All my appletastic treats _(Yummy yummy)_

Hungry ponies _(They'll be snacking)_

They will buy them _(Bring your money)_

Caramel apples, apple sweets _(Gimme some)_

And I'll earn a lot of money

for the Apple family!" continued the orange earth pony, confessing her reasoning behind going to the royal ball.

 _'All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter_

 _All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala_

 _At the Gala!'_

"At the Gala

All the royals

They will meet fair Rarity

They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala" began the white unicorn, feeling quite sure of herself.

 _'At the Gala'_

"I will find him

My Prince Charming

And how gallant he will be

He will treat me like a lady

Tonight at the Gala!" sang Rarity, expressing her deepest wishes.

 _'This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever_

 _Each of us will live our dreams_

 _Tonight at the Gala_

 _At the Gala'_

"Been dreamin'

I've been waitin'

To fly with those great ponies

The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks

Spinning 'round and having kicks

Perform for crowds of thousands

They'll shower us with diamonds

The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!" chanted the cerulean pegasus, expressing her hype for the upcoming event.

 _'All we've longed for_

 _All we've dreamed_

 _Our happy ever after_

 _Finally will all come true_

 _Right here at the Grand Gala_

 _At the Gala.'_

"I am here at the Grand Gala

For it is the best party

But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie

For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree

Ponies playing

Ponies dancing

With me at the Grand Gala!" sang the happy pink pony, being quite sure of her abilites.

 _'Happiness and laughter at the Gala_

 _At the Gala'_

"At the Gala _(At the Gala)_

With the Princess _(With the Princess)_

Is where I'm going to be _(She will be)_

We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen _(She will see)_

It is going to be so special

As she takes time just for me _(This will be the best night ever!)_ " exclaimed Twilight Sparkle, attracting every pony that was near the Mane 6 and the dragon. The whole crowd began making their way towards the castle's lowered doors, impatiently wanting to finally partake in the royal ball.

 _'Into the Gala we must go_

 _We're ready now, we're all aglow_

 _Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever_

 _Into the Gala, now's the time_

 _We're ready and we look divine!'_

" _Into the Gala_

Meet new friends

 _Into the Gala_

Sell some apples

 _Into the Gala_

Find my Prince

Prove I'm great

As a Wonderbolt is!"

"To meet!

To sell!

To find!

To prove!

To whoop!

To talk!"

 _'Into the Gala_

 _Into the Gala_

 _And we'll have the best night ever!_

 _At the Gala!'_ sang the ponies in unison. The Mane 6 and Spike were in front of the gathered crowd, allowing them to enter the building first.

"Yeah! This is gonna be the best night ever. You know why? 'Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to..." beamed Spike, getting interrupted by his friends running in every direction. The baby dragon began spinning around and barely managed to hold his ground against the generated force.

"gether... Or not." commented Spike, realizing that he's alone now. Spike put his claws on his cheeks once more and sighed, disappointed that the upcoming night has not lived up to his expectations already...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Gala (Part 3)  
**

 **-Equestria, Canterlot-**

The purple unicorn was walking down the castle's corridors at a rather quick pace, not bothering to hide her excitement at the very least. Twilight Sparkle was very eager to see her teacher once again and spend some quality time with her. The purple mare passed through a tall arc and looked up, seeing her mentor standing on top of a stairwell that had a magnificent red carpet on it. The unicorn smiled and began running on the said floor covering, her gaze fixated on the princess of the sun.

"Princess Celestia!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle, catching the solar monarch's attention. The white alicorn noticed her faithful student running up the stairway and smiled, glad that the purple unicorn could make it.

"Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student." commented Princess Celestia, greeting the mare that was standing right in front of her.

"Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on." said Twilight Sparkle, her enthusiasm shining like the solar monarch's sun.

"Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together!" replied the princess of the sun, happy that Twilight Sparkle wished to accompany her throughout the night. After all, Celestia did want somepony to be there for her so that she wouldn't have to suffer through the Grand Galloping Gala alone.

"That's just what I was hoping you'd say!" commented the purple unicorn in glee, running up to the white alicorn once more, but this time, Twilight Sparkle stood by the princess' side.

While the purple unicorn was spending 'quality time' with the solar monarch, Rarity was searching all around Canterlot for the stallion she wished to spend the night with - Prince Blueblood himself. The white mare took a right turn and gasped, noticing the pony she had been looking for in the distance. The blonde unicorn turned around and locked his eyes with the white mare's gazing, giving Rarity a small smile.

"Hurry, Rarity... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... Wait! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined! Even better than I imagined!" fanfillied the white unicorn, having a very difficult time staying composed. Rarity switched between running after the prince and slowly pursuing him, trying to act as lady-like as she could. Eventually, Rarity made it to Canterlot's garden and saw the royal unicorn turning his head to face her with a rose in his mouth, making the mare fall head over hooves for Prince Blueblood.

While the fashionable mare was running after her crush, Fluttershy has been busy with chasing the many animals that were present in the garden. As of right now, the timid pegasus was following the beautiful sound of some bird chirping. After seeing what creature was causing the sound, Fluttershy gasped in excitement.

"Oh my! A meadowlark!" uttered the yellow pegasus, following the meadowlark deeper and deeper into the gardens. After a couple of moments, Fluttershy lost track of the creature that she was chasing after. Fortunately for the mare, she heard the bird sing once more and began running in the direction of where the sound came from.

"I think she's calling to me. It's exactly what I wished for!" giddily announced Fluttershy. The timid pegasus began humming, attempting to emulate the bird's singing pattern. Luckily for the mare, she heard the bird chirp once more and smiled, now knowing the bird's general location again. Fluttershy began making her way towards the sound another time, going deeper and deeper into the private gardens, hoping to eventually catch the little birdie.

Not too far from the timid mare, her friend, Applejack was pushing a cart that was full of various apple products closer to a crowded area. Upon getting close enough, the orange earth pony decided to kick said box, making it open and 'transform' into a stall. Applejack noticed a pegasus that was dressed in a wonderbolt costume approach the booth, which made the yellow mare quickly get behind it and act as a seller.

"Howdy, partner! You hungry?" inquired Applejack, trying to break the ice with her customer.

"As a horse!" exclaimed Soarin, attempting to crack a joke.

"Well, what'cha hankering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?" asked the orange earth pony, pointing her hooves at the various apple-based products that she had to offer. The pale blue pegasus thought for a few moments, before pointing at the pastry.

"I'll take that big apple pie!" exclaimed Soarin, giving Applejack two bits. The earth pony grinned and gave the pale blue pegasus the pie, thanking her customer.

"Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected." grinned Applejack, being rather satisfied with her success. Soarin grinned and began making his way towards the V.I.P area, with the pie in his mouth. As he was about to enter the territory, Spitfire landed in front of the wonderbolt, making Soarin stop in his tracks.

"Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin?" teased the gold pegasus, who was also wearing the typical wonderbolt costume.

"Heh, yeah!" replied the pale blue stallion, dropping the pie upon opening his mouth. After realizing what he had done, Soarin gasped, knowing that the new product would hit the ground and become ruined. Fortunately for the stallion, Rainbow Dash noticed the falling pie and began flying towards it with a great speed, managing to barely catch it in time.

"You saved it... Thanks." said Soarin, looking at the unfamiliar mare that managed to catch his pie just in time. Spitfire was surprised by the speed which the cerulean pegasus displayed before her. The pale blue stallion gently took the pie out of Rainbow Dash's hooves and began making his way towards the V.I.P area once more.

"What's your name?" asked the golden mare, taking interest in this new pony. The cerulean mare was surprised and quite excited when one of her idols, Spitfire, asked for her name.

"The name's Rainbow Dash!" replied the pegasus, suppressing her excitement. The element of loyalty earned a nod and a small smile from the captain of the wonderbolts, completely catching her off guard.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, it seems that your skills have saved Soarin's pie." commented Spitfire, motioning to the stallion who was eating his apple pie off the ground while showing next to no eating etiquette.

"Yeah..." blurted out the stallion, generating a lot of noise whilst munching on his product.

"Wanna come hang out with us?" asked Spitfire, inviting the cerulean pegasus to spend some time with the wonderbolts.

"Sure. Why not?" replied Rainbow Dash, earning a nod from the golden pegasus. Spitfire turned around and began walking towards the V.I.P territory, with her fan trotting behind quite gracefully. The cerulean pony eventually lost her composure and began smiling widely, her happiness showing.

"I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts!" squealed the ecstatic mare, stopping near the entrance to perform a hoof pump. After noticing that the Wonderbolt captain had covered a decent distance, Rainbow Dash began running after the mare, giggling all the while.

Meanwhile, the pink earth pony was jumping from one room to another when suddenly, she managed to find an area with lots of nobles.

"The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy!" babbled Pinkie Pie, not making any attempt to hide her excitement. Eventually, the pink earth pony partially calmed down and grinned.

"Gotta dance!" announced Pinkie Pie, resuming her nonstop bouncing. This caught everypony's attention, causing every stallion and mare look in awe at the hyperactive pink pony.

"I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

It's all I ever dreamed.

It's all I ever dreamed, woo hoo!

It's all I ever dreamed, yippee!

I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sang the pink earth pony, much to the annoyance of every being that had been present in the room. Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped singing and noticed that she had her hooves wrapped around the necks of two mares, much to their disapproval. The pink mare looked around and noticed everypony giving her stern looks, slightly crushing Pinkie Pie's spirits.

"It's all I've ever... dreamed?" sadly continued the pink mare, but to no avail. The two mares broke out of Pinkie's headlock and departed from the earth pony, making said creature hang her head low.

While the pink mare was up to her shenanigans, Rarity was taking a walk down one of the royal gardens, still looking for the white stallion. She noticed a beautiful rose not too far from her and decided to walk up to it and sniff it. After lowering her head and giving the red flower a whiff, she heard a familiar voice from above, making the white unicorn open her mouth and look at awe at the being that stood in front of

"Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood." said the blonde pony, introducing himself to the fashion designer. The white stallion gave the mare a warm and welcoming smile, making Rarity feel less uneasy around her crush.

"I am... Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose." responded the white mare, trying to hide her nervousness. The prince lowered his head to take a good look at the rose and grinned lightly.

"You mean... this rose?" inquired the beautiful stallion, picking up the flower with his teeth. The white mare looked at Prince Blueblood with dreamy eyes, thinking that the pony right in front of her would gift her this beautiful rose. Sadly, Rarity's dreams were crushed when the stallion bit off the stem and put the corolla on his tuxedo.

"Thank you. It goes with my eyes." said Prince Blueblood, lightly bragging about the newly acquired accessory. The white mare groaned and shifted her gaze from the royal pony, mildly saddened by his lack of chivalry.

* * *

The pale yellow pegasus, like Rarity, was still spending her time in the royal garden. Fluttershy began singing a melody once again, hoping to finally find where that meadowlark. Much to her delight, she heard the same whistling pattern that the creature had exhibited for the first time.

"My little meadowlark is right around this bend!" gasped the timid pony, now running between the bushes. Eventually, Fluttershy turned left, expecting to see the bird that she has been chasing for a while now, but, much to her surprise, she saw an earth pony with a faded brown coat sweeping leaves. He began to whistle, which suddenly made the mare realize that she mistook the meadowlark's singing for this stallion.

"Was... that you?" inquired Fluttershy, confused by this new revelation.

"Yep! I love whistlin' while I work." replied Mr Greenhooves, giving the timid pegasus a grin. The older pony continued to sweep the leaves, whistling the meadowlark's toon all the while.

"Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me." apologized the pale yellow mare, feeling a bit awkward thanks to this small misunderstanding. Fluttershy began walking deeper into the gardens and eventually made it to a spot where she could clearly hear multiple animal noises. She raised her head and opened her eyes, seeing multiple creatures right in front of her.

"Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo?" babbled the pegasus with a great amount of excitement in her voice. She began flying towards the numerous animals, but, when the timid mare got closer to the group, they all decided to run from the upcoming pony. Fluttershy stopped floating and looked around, noticing that every creature had run off.

"Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth..." said the pale yellow pegasus to no one in particular...

* * *

The cerulean pegasus has been trying to break through the crowd of ponies that has gathered behind a barrier rope. Rainbow Dash really wanted to hang out with the Wonderbolts more and tried every chance that she could get to do so. The rainbow maned pegasus began crawling down the floor and past the group of nobles. She eventually popped out from between two mares and ran up to Spitfire with a giddy expression.

"Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip?!" inquired Rainbow Dash, but, much to her annoyance, her idol kept speaking with some stallion. The cerulean pegasus was a bit crushed due to the golden pony ignoring her.

"You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome!" asked the mare, turning her attention to the other wonderbolt member, Soarin. The stallion, like Spitfire, paid absolutely no attention to the enthusiastic mare. The pale blue stallion began walking slowly towards a different pony, obliviously abandoning his loyal fan. The cerulean mare lightly narrowed her eyes at Soarin and frowned, feeling very annoyed due to the treatment that she was receiving.

* * *

"Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala!" said Princess Celestia, greeting an approaching mare. The light blue mare bowed lightly and continued on her way, walking past the solar monarch and Twilight Sparkle. The purple unicorn shifted her gaze towards her mentor and smiled.

"Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and..." began the intelligent mare, only to get cut off by her teacher.

"Yes. Me too, Twi... Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I... Ladies! Lovely to see you again!" said Princess Celestia, attempting to communicate with her student but stopping every time some pony climbed the stairwell and was very close to the said alicorn. Twilight Sparkle sighed after noticing the colossal queue of ponies that has formed out of nowhere.

"Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself..." sighed the unicorn, disappointed that she isn't getting any opportunities to speak with her mentor.

* * *

"First minute, first sale. Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales." pouted the honest earthpony, saddened by the number of things that she has sold so far.

"This ain't what I expected at all..." said the orange mare, putting her head on the stall. She heard some being approaching and raised her eyes to look at it and saw somebody that she was least expecting. Goku Black stood before her, looking at the products that the mare has been selling. Needles to say, Applejack raised her head and raised her guard, just in case the false saiyan might try something. The ex kaioshin noticed the look that his former opponent had been giving him and grinned.

"Easy there, mortal. I'm not here to slaughter you or your entire race quite yet. I wish to buy your products. How much is everything going to cost me?" inquired Goku Black, shocking the orange earthpony. Applejack's eyes went wide from the unexpected sentence that the false saiyan had uttered, considering that the mare expected him to say something... different...

"Well pardner, it's gonna cost yah 'round a 100 bits." replied the farmpony, earning a nod from Goku Black. The false saiyan created a huge bag of bits and threw it into the bucket, making Applejack open her mouth in surprise. Goku Black used his telekinesis to grab the earth pony's foodstuffs and began going somewhere, while the mare looks at the ex kaioshin.

"Thank you!" shouted the orange earthpony, happy that someone had bought her goods. The mare noticed Goku Black walking away, completely ignoring her words. Nonetheless, she smiled and began counting the bits, which took her a couple of moments. Applejack counted exactly one hundred bits, which made her smiled grow even wider.

"Yeeehaw! This is what I expected!" cheered the orange earth pony, ecstatic at the fact that she now has enough bits to replace Granny Smith's saggy old hip, replace the saggy old plow and fix the saggy old roof! The orange earth pony began to move her empty stall out of this location, with the intent of placing a new one to sell even more food. Applejack began pushing the different stall with her head, kicking it the new one in a similar manner to the first small shop, making it spread out and reveal the same apple products. The orange earth pony gets behind said contraption and looked at each mare and stallion in glee, hoping that somepony might buy something from her.

* * *

Applejack's friends did not have quite the same success as the honest farmpony. Pinkie Pie was standing near one of the tables that had a pink tablecloth on it, with the mare's head being on said piece of fabric. The earth pony wore a sad expression due to the fact that the Grand Galloping Gala so far has not lived up to her expectations.

"I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed." pessimistically sang the earth pony, looking at the tablecloth below her. Not too far away from Pinkie Pie, Rarity was still, for some reason, spending her time with Prince Blueblood. The white stallion was dragging a pillow with his teeth, making the mare assume that he was going to let her sit on it. The dress designer smiled, but quickly dropped her expression when she noticed the snobby prince sit on it himself, leaving absolutely no room for the mare.

"This isn't at all what I imagined..." pouted Rarity, looking away from Prince Blueblood. Twilight Sparkle, on the other hand, kept standing near Princess Celestia, who continued to welcome the upcoming ponies.

"Good evening! So nice to see you. Welcome!" said the solar monarch, addressing each and every approaching noble. While the white alicorn continued doing so, her student looked at the coming ponies with a forced happy expression. After a mare or stallion walks past the duo, the purple unicorn returns to her usual demeanor, dropping the fake act.

"This isn't what I hoped." whispered the mare, her hopes getting crushed completely by the reality of the situation.

Unlike Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash was standing in a queue of ponies that were waiting for a chance to speak with the wonderbolts. The cerulean pegasus looked back and forth, her dissatisfaction showing.

"This isn't hanging out..." concluded the mare, the sudden realization dawning on her. The other pegasus, Fluttershy, was still trying to get closer to the animals. She was flying towards a tree but, once again, the birds noticed her and began flying away, leaving the mare all alone once more, making Fluttershy hang her head.

"This isn't what I wished for..." said the pegasus, her eyes being fixated on the ground. The mares have been waiting to go to the Gala all of their life with it turning out to be a dull, uneventful and rather unpleasant experience. The ponies realized that the night is still young and decided not to engage in such melancholic thoughts. They were now experiencing a feeling of fresh motivation that pushed them to make the Grand Galloping Gala better.

"No!

I waited all my life...

for this moment!

And I'm not going to let it slip by!

If it's the last thing I do...

I'm gonna make this...

...the best night ever!" Exclaimed Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash with a newfound determination. The mares won't let this unsuccessful chain of events break their spirits. Instead, the Mane 6 (minus Applejack) will try their best to make the Grand Galloping Gala more exciting for themselves...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Gala (Part 4)**

 **-Equestria, Canterlot-**

Goku Black entered the royal palace once again, using his ki to levitate the food that he had bought from Applejack. The false saiyan received multiple odd looks from the nobility that was inhabiting the castle, but paid absolutely no attention to them. He noticed a large queue of ponies moving up the same stairwell that Goku Black went up to greet Princess Celestia. The ex kaioshin noticed Twilight Sparkle standing near the tall alicorn who, at the time, was greeting the upcoming mares and stallions by giving them a forced smile and a hoof shake.

The purple mare lowered her eyes to check how long the chain of ponies was, only to notice the false saiyan staring at her with a small smirk and having some apple products floating around him, making the poor librarian gulp. Drops of sweat began forming on Twilight Sparkle's forehead, which showed how afraid the purple pony was of something going wrong. Heck, something could have already gone wrong, considering that he had Applejack's products with him!

"Princess Celestia, why didn't you tell me that Goku Black was here?" inquired the unicorn, looking at her mentor with shock and awe.

"Oh, Twilight... Hello! I wanted to... Greetings! Tell you... Welcome to the Gala! About him... Ladies, it's been quite a while!" began the solar monarch, only to stop and address somepony that made it closer to her. Twilight Sparkle quickly nodded and continued to greet each and every stallion and mare, with the final thing being left for the mare is to hope that Goku Black wouldn't go on a killing spree... 

* * *

While the purple unicorn was experiencing fear due to the false saiyan's appearance, Fluttershy thought that it would be a good idea to prepare a trap that would catch some animal. Thecontraption consisted of a cardboard box, a carrot, a stick that had a rope tied around it. The piece of wood held up the small rectangle, which allowed the timid pegasus to quickly remove the stick from it's place, allowing the box to fall on some unsuspecting animal that just wanted a small snack.

"I just have to be more bold, like Twilight says!" whispered the pale yellow mare, grabbing the rope with her mouth. She began walking backwards, making some distance between her and the little trap.

"I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!" exclaimed Fluttershy, her loud words being slightly muffled by the object in her mouth. The pegasus ran behind a bush, trying to hide so that no creature would see her. Almost instantly, Fluttershy felt the box drop without her needing to pull the rope, making the timid mare smile. She ran up to the rectangular object, being quite confident that she has caught something.

"Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... friend?" began the pale yellow pegasus, stopping her speech when she noticed that the little trap didn't catch an animal but, in fact, the elderly stallion Mr Greenhoves. He had the box on his head and was munching on the carrot. When the male pony noticed the mare, he raised his head off the ground and began making eye contact with her.

"Mmm... Sounds good to me!" replied Mr Greenhoves, swallowing the remains of the vegetable. Fluttershy's expression changed to the one of annoyance. She gave the older stallion an agitated look and turned around, thinking of some other plan to capture these creatures...

* * *

The false saiyan has made it to a room that had some tables in it. Much to Goku Black's annoyance, he didn't notice any chairs accommodating the piece of furniture. Though, it is to be expected, considering that these mortals don't really have any use for them if they could just eat while standing.

Goku Black gently put the pile of food on the table, using his abilities to materialize a chair for himself. He sat down on the said single-seated wooden furniture and began to consume the products that he had bought. The false saiyan began his feast with the apple fritters. He bit into the edible material, tasting and savoring each and every flavor. Goku Black's eyes went wide after he tried the apple fritter, being genuinely surprised at how good it was.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" rang a familiar voice near the ex kaioshin, making him turn his head around and notice a smiling Warmheart looking at him. The nurse began walking towards the false saiyan who, at the time, was enjoying himself far too much. The bipedal creature attracted many looks from the nobles, along with the mare. The mares and stallions looked at Warmheart for a different reason. They were surprised that she is friends with such a creature and how tasteless her fashion sense was.

"Are you going to eat all of that?!" inquired the bewildered mare, noticing just how much food the ex kaioshin had on the table. Goku Black's gaze shifted to his... 'acquaintance' and nodded, looking back at the products after answering Warmheart's question.

 _'This food is so... amazing compared to what they fed me at the hospital. This damned saiyan body seems to have quite the metabolism...'_ thought the false saiyan, finishing the apple ex kaioshin decided to target the apple pie next - using his telekinesis to cut it into multiple pieces and levitate them, consuming the parts one by one.

"Hey, can you share?" asked Warmheart, looking at Goku Black with rather pleading eyes. The ex kaioshin shrugged and continued to consume the pie, making the mare grin. She took one apple and began to eat it slowly while looking at the false saiyan who, unlike Vegeta and Goku, was following table manners. Goku Black eventually finished eating the apple pie and now he moved onto eating apple fries, consuming them one by one. Warmheart finished eating her treat and put the core near the giant pile of apples, glancing at the false saiyan who has just finished his apple fries.

"Well, are you enjoying the Grand Galloping Gala so far?" asked the smiling nurse, trying to make small talk. The ex kaioshin darted his eyes towards the smiling mare who was waiting for him to answer the question.

"So far, it's not as bad as I thought it would be." casually replied the false saiyan, turning his attention back to the food in front of him. Seeing how focused Goku Black was on consuming the remaining foodstuffs, Warmheart rolled her eyes and decided to wait for the ex kaioshin to finish his meal if she would want to get anywhere in communicating with the saiyan.

Rainbow Dash stood a couple of dozen feet away from a very hungry Goku Black, thinking on what she should do for her idols to notice her existence.

"Come on, Rainbow! If they don't notice you, you gotta [i]make[/i] them notice you." thought the rainbow-maned pegasus, gently tapping her head with her hoof. Suddenly, the cerulean pegasus got a brilliant idea. She began walking up to some poor, unsuspecting smile whilst smiling like a cheshire cat. When Rainbow Dash got close enough to the gullible stallion, she began to gain speed rapidly and rammed her head into his flank, sending the poor grey pony flying.

When Count Caesar began descending, the cerulean pegasus began flying towards the earth pony as fast as he could, generating enough force to make the ponies' dresses move as if they were being blown by the wind. Eventually, the quick mare managed to catch the unfortunate stallion, with him landing on her back. Rainbow Dash grinned and turned her head to face Spitfire. Though, much to her dismay, the golden pegasus kept talking with some random fan, making the cerulean pony scowl.

She decided to knock off Count Caesar off her back with the back hooves, causing the earth pony to land on his back. She turned around and began walking away, passing by Rarity and Prince Blueblood who, at the time, were heading the opposite way. The white unicorn at his point was beginning to seriously regret going on this little date due to the fact that the royal stallion showed absolutely no chivalry.

"Just give him a chance, Rarity. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient..." mumbled the fashion designer, trying to calm herself down. When suddenly, Prince Blueblood stopped Rarity by raising his hoof and placing it in front of the unaware mare.

"Miss Rarity! Stop!" exclaimed the white unicorn. The mare looked down and noticed that the stallion stopped her from entering a small puddle of water. Rarity's expression changed to the one of happiness, seeing as how her patience has begun to pay off.

"Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous." commented the fashion designer, blinking twice while her gaze was fixated on the stallion.

"One would hate to slip." grinned Prince Blueblood, looking back at a happy Rarity.

"Yes. One certainly would."

"One's cloak would take care of the problem."

"Oh yes, It will." said the white unicorn, waiting for the stallion to do something. Rarity was shocked when she realized that Blueblood wanted her to use the cloak that she was wearing. The fashion designer furrowed her eyebrows and used her magic to take off the piece of fabric, putting it on the body of water. Prince Blueblood began walking over the magenta coloured cloak with it soaking in the spilled liquid.

Rarity followed the unicorn, narrowing her eyes at him. She lowered her head and picked up the piece of clothing with her teeth, putting the wet cloak on the dress. While this whole scene was unfolding, nurse Warmheart looked at the mare and stallion from a distance and was disgusted by how the royal pony behaved.

"The nerve of that stallion..." muttered the mare under her breath, darting her eyes back to the false saiyan. Goku Black has eaten everything that he has bought, leaving a huge pile of apple cores behind.

 _'That was the best meal I've had since my arrival to this world...'_ thought the false saiyan. He moved his chair back and got up, his eyes now focused on the mare in front of him.

"What did you wish to discuss, mortal?" inquired the ex kaioshin, remembering that Warmheart tried to initiate in some small talk.

"Oh um... I just wanted to ask if you could take me home in about an hour or so?" inquired the mare, wanting to leave the royal ball rather soon.

"Yes, mortal, I can." replied the false saiyan, bearing his usual stoic expression. Warmheart grinned after hearing his answer and nodded. The mare blinked and, after opening her eyes, Goku Black was nowhere to be seen. The nurse looked around her and found no trace of the ex kaioshin, which made her think that he used his teleportation spell to go somewhere. Warmheart shrugged and continued on her way, waiting for one hour to pass...

[hr]

Goku Black appeared in a pretty large corridor that lead towards a balcony. The former kaioshin saw the princess of the night standing on it, trying to make her night more beautiful by moving the stars around. The greyish blue mare's horn was coated with a magnificent dark blue aura, showing every being that she has been using her magic. The false saiyan quietly crept towards the light blue mare, trying not to alert the busy alicorn.

"This doesn't seemeth right..." whispered Princess Luna, not exactly happy with how she had placed the star. Goku Black looked up at the night sky and was somewhat impressed by how this goddess made the atmosphere look so pleasing to stare at. The false saiyan heard the whisper and raised his hand, preparing to move the star by himself with his telekinesis. The former kaioshin began to move the celestial object with a moderate speed, making the princess of the night absolutely confused.

"Why is this star... moving by itself?" inquired the princess, narrowing her eyes and taking a closer look at it. Princess Luna was, in a way, slightly frightened by the celestial object moving without any force. After a couple of seconds, the star was in place, which formed the Leo Constellation. The alicorn gasped in shock and stared with surprise at the beautiful group of stars.

"This looks most wondrous! I am curious to findeth out who did it... I'll have to tell Celly the news!" said an ecstatic Princess Luna, turning her head around and bumping into something as she did so. The greyish blue princess looked up and saw the false saiyan looking at her with a very tiny grin.

"Hello." said Goku Black, making the immortal alicorn's eyes turn wide. She quickly used her magic to teleport to the other side of the balcony and frown at the saiyan.

"WHAT BUSINESS DOES THEE HAVE WITH ME, SAIYAN?!" asked the princess of the night, using her royal canterlot voice and preparing a magical beam that she would smite the false saiyan with, just in case. The sheer force of Luna's speech caused Goku Black's hair to get slightly blown back a bit.

"If you must know, _Princess_ , I'm just here to speak with you rather than murder you. Though, you're making me consider the second option [i]much[/i] more." replied the false saiyan in a low, cold voice, making the princess of the night roll her eyes and not break her gaze.

"How do we know thou aren't lying?" asked the greyish blue alicorn, not trusting Goku Black at all. The former kaioshin's frown dropped and was replaced by a stoic expression.

"If I wanted to, I would have killed you many, many times over by now..." retorted the false saiyan, making the princess feel slightly uneasy. She remembered how terribly Nightmare Moon was outclassed by this being and how her magic barely had any affect on his dream world. The mare of the night decided to ease her expression a bit and stop charging the blast.

"Alright... What did you wish to speak about, Goku Black?" asked Princess Luna, her gaze being fixated on the being that stood before her.

"I wanted to find out more about you. Tell me, why did you change after the six mortals used something that they call 'The Elements of Harmony?'" wondered the former kaioshin, making the alicorn feel rather uncomfortable to talk about it. None the less, the princess of the night decided that it would be a better idea to reply to the curious saiyan rather than avoid the answer.

"The Elements of Harmony relieved me from the evil that has corrupted me..." replied the Lunar Princess, looking rather saddened after she uttered it. Goku Black felt that it this subject was not quite easy for this goddess to speak about, but decided to press it further.

"What evil?" asked the false saiyan, walking up slightly closer to the mare. The greyish blue alicorn felt that it would be the next question and sighed, preparing herself to mentally answer this particular request.

"The being that you faced, Nightmare moon, is sort of like a corrupted version of me. She formed from my bitterness and jealousy towards my sister... Because of what happened, Celestia banished me to the moon for one thousand years..." responded the princess of the night, hanging her head low. Goku Black stood next to Princess Luna and noticed how difficult it was for this alicorn to speak about her past.

"Why were you jealous?" wondered the false saiyan, deciding to push the questioning even further.

"The ponies of Equestria did not appreciate my night as much as they loved Celestia's day..." responded the princess of dreams, making the former kaioshin raise his eyebrows. He was rather surprised that this goddess would turn evil because no mortal enjoyed her night. The false saiyan looked up at the sky and was furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why these creatures didn't like such a beautiful night sky, especially when it was made by a diety.

"Your night looks rather wonderful." said Goku Black, attempting to cheer up the lunar princess a bit. The mare raised her head and began looking at the former kaioshin with a confused expression. She was not exactly sure if she heard the being in front her correctly.

"Thou think our night is beautiful?..." asked the princess of the night, to which Goku Black lightly nodded and looked at the alicorn in front of him. The greyish blue princess almost gave the false saiyan a small grin due to her mood brightening slightly. She did not expect the murderous villain complimenting her night at all.

"I wish to ask... Why do you hate mortals?" inquired the Princess of the Night, making the false saiyan's expression go grim.

"I've seen the truth about mortals. They just destroy the planet's natural beauty and they are a threat to the entire universe. As long as mortals exist, there would be absolutely no peace in the multiverse. That's why I decided to cleanse it by killing them." replied Goku Black in a cold tone, making a chill run down Luna's spine. She was bewildered and rather shocked to find out the reason behind his hatred towards mortal beings.

"How did you find out this 'truth'?" asked the greyish blue alicorn, taking some interest in the former kaioshin's story.

"My master, Gowasu, and I traveled to a planet that was inhabited by mortals. When we first arrived there, we saw a rather horrid scene before us: one creature was assaulting and attempting to kill another for... who knows what reason. I've traveled one thousand years into the future with Gowasu to see if it the society would change. Both of us have arrived and saw that nothing changed absolutely..." said the false saiyan, telling the princess of the night his little story. Luna now began to understand Goku Black's hatred for the mortals a little bit more, but was still unimpressed with his explanation.

"I see... Well, you consider yourself as a god, correct?" wondered the princess of the night, earning a small nod from the saiyan.

"Then... Why don't you show these mortals that you speak of an example? On how they should treat each other rather than wiping them out?" suggested the greyish blue alicorn, watching Goku Black intently. The former kaioshin lightly growled at the lunar monarch, being disappointed but not surprised that a fellow deity has such an abhorrent view of mortals.

"My job was to look over the universe and create life in it, not to interfere with the lives of mortals. Plus, we gods must be superior to these creatures so that they wouldn't grow stronger than us." explained the false saiyan with a tiny smirk on his face, making the princess of the night roll her eyes.

"Thou have broken the rules anyway! And why art thou afraid of mortals surpassing the gods?" retorted the immortal mare, making Goku Black glare at the monarch of the night.

"They do not deserve to have power similar to that of a god! Son Goku, the mortal that I have swapped bodies with, defeated me! How would you feel if a being that you consider a mere ant defeated a goddess such as yourself?" ranted the former kaioshin, causing Princess Luna to walk back one step. She now understood that this being had both a superiority and a god complex.

"Son... Goku?"

"Yes. I swapped my precious body with that saiyan so that I could achieve all of his powers and put them to good use." Explained the false saiyan, making the greyish blue alicorn rubbed her eyelids with her hoof. She was also surprised to find out that Goku Black was also a hypocrite.

"Think about it! Mortals need to be exterminated! You wouldn't have been banished to the moon if these ponies paid at least some attention to your night." Stated the former kaioshin, his words driving deep into Princess Luna's heart. In a way, the princess of the night agreed with the false saiyan. But, on the other hoof, she became Nightmare Moon because of her failure to control the jealousy...

"Thou art partially correct. But, doesn't it seem to be illogical for such a _'god'_ like yourself to swap bodies with a mere mortal?" inquired the mare, making the false saiyan's expression turn stoic once more. She waited a minute for Goku Black to answer her question, with her being confused as to why it took him so long

"I had to make sacrifices... By becoming one with Son Goku, I have taken on the sins of mortals and the failures of the gods to deal with said creatures... This is truly the work of a god..." replied the former kaioshin, his expression showing something that the alicorn of the night didn't expect to see – sadness. She seriously wanted to leave this mad being alone but decided against it. The princess of the night still genuinely believed that she could help this saiyan and set him on the correct path...


End file.
